Prenda a prenda AU
by Honeynesa
Summary: Ser becario en el ministerio de justicia es muy duro... pero se puede convertir en toda una aventura si tienes que competir
1. Corbata

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

_**

* * *

**_

Corbata

Frente al espejo se peina. Esta nervioso. Traga grueso, ajusta los cuellos de su camisa y toma la corbata de encima de la cama, se la coloca entorno al cuello y trata de hacer el nudo una y otra vez sin resultado alguno. Respira hondo y cierra los ojos, acaricia la textura de la tela y recuerda cuando con tan solo 9 años su padre le enseñó por primera vez a anudarsela. Cuando vuelve a mirarse se ve con la corbata totalmente arreglada.

-¡Draco!¡Draco! No te seleccionaron para trabajar de becario en el ministerio de justicia para que llegues tarde el primer día.

-Ya voy padre…- Comenta agobiado cogiendo su americana y poniéndosela.

Sale de su habitación y su madre le besa en la mejilla.

-Suerte cariño.-susurra.-y acuérdate de no defraudar el nombre de la familia.

-Eso.- comenta su padre.- Encima de que te compro un puesto no…

-¡No me compraste ningún puesto!-se indigna.- Yo pase las pruebas por mi mismo, no me harás pensar que no me merezco esta oportunidad.

Comienza a andar enfadado. Su padre tiene esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto le caracteriza, no por nada es uno de los hombres más poderosos de Europa.

-Cariño.-Su madre le toma del brazo.- No le hagas caso a tu padre. Solo esta tratando de molestarte. Él no te consiguió el empleo …fuiste tu sólito y me siento muy orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias madre.

La besa en la mejilla y sale de la casa. En el coche trata de tranquilizarse escuchando música pero una inmensa bola se instala en la boca de su estomago. Llegar al ministerio en hora punta es todo un caos de coches y atasco y encontrar un lugar para aparcas algo imposible … pero lo consigue. Con el coche ya inmovilizado y las llaves en el bolsillo, respira hondo y no puede evitar pensar que ha tenido mucha suerte. Conseguir un puesto, aunque fuese de becario, en en ministerio era todo un logro. Sabía que había tenido muchos competidores y muy duros. No los conocía, pero en la entrevista final le mencionaron que una chica de su misma edad había sacado exactamente la misma puntuación. No le preocupaba, el puesto era suyo y después el ministerio le contrataría indefinidamente. Sonrió para sí y salió del coche.

El edificio es gigante, antiguo y absolutamente imponente. Pasa con la cabeza gacha tratando de componerse.

-Buenos días.- Saluda a la recepcionista.- Soy el nuevo becario del ministerio.

-¿Me puede dar su nombre?

-Draco Malfoy.

-Para empezar tiene usted una reunión con el señor Maxwell, su jefe a partir de ahora. Tendrá que esperar esa sala.- señala una puerta a la derecha.- A que llegue su compañera.

-¿Qué compañera?-Pregunta confundido, era él el único becario.

-Ehhhhmmmm…-la chica parece confundida.- El señor Maxwell le explicara los pormenores de su trabajo en la reunión.

Draco se gira sobre sus talones y se dispone a esperar pacientemente en la sala.

* * *

_**Este es mi primer fanfic en universo alterno y el primero también de Draco y Hermione. La historia tendrá 13 capítulos así que no será muy largo y espero actualizar con regularidad. Espero que les guste.**_

_**Intercambio sonrisa por review**_


	2. Maletin

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

* * *

_**Maletín**_

Llueve horriblemente en Londres. Se ha mojado incluso antes de llegar al metro, el tren se ha averiado antes de llegar a West Kensington por lo que ha llegado 15 minutos tarde a Westminster y por lo tanto 20 tarde al ministerio.

Entra en al hall del imponente edificio casi corriendo con un periódico pro encima de su cabeza. No parece nada elegante, todo sea dicho de paso. Ni el mejor conjunto le haría parecer lo que no es. La recepcionista es amable pero con toda su sonrisa risueña le ha hecho saber que llega tarde y que ya la están esperando. Se pone nerviosa y se atusa el pelo. Entra en la sala de espera con la cabeza gacha para evitar la mala mirada de su futuro jefe, sin embargo, no le encuentra él.

* * *

Lleva más de media hora esperando, una media hora larguísima que todo sea dicho de paso a contribuido a aumentar su enfado. No sabe como alguien puede ser tan irresponsable de llegar tarde a su primer día de trabajo. La puerta de entrada se abre y una chica menuda de pelo castaño, totalmente empapada se abre paso y con un gran maletín rojo de portafolios.

-Hola.-la observa de arriba abajo mientras que ella le tiende la mano.- Soy Hermione Granger.- Insegura, al ver que su mano no es estrechada de vuelta la baja con cara de confusión.

-Hola.- Comenta en un tono frío.- Me llamo Draco Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy?-Ella frunce el ceño en seguida, pero en seguida descarta sus pensamientos.- ¿Tu no tendrás algo que ver con ese empresario banquero agresivo que trata de conquistar el mundo no?- Se ríe sentándose junto a él.

-Lo cierto, es que es mi padre y se llama Lucius Malfoy… deberías mostrarle un poco de respeto al menos.

La chica se ha quedado fría, helada, la sangre no le corre por las venas.

-Yo…. Disculpa, es que yo…

-Señor Malfoy, Señorita Granger.- Un hombre encorbatado y que ronda los 60 años los observa a ambos.-Les estaba esperando.-Les sonríe y tiende comienza a estrechar la mano del chico.- Soy Allan Maxwell. Pasad tenemos unos asuntos de los que hablar.

El hombre les deja pasar y ambos se sientan, están incómodos.

-¿Se estarán preguntando que hacen ustedes dos aquí? Por que estoy seguro de que pensaban que ya habían conseguido el puesto. Pero lo cierto es que no. Pude escoger entre todos los candidatos pero no entre ustedes. Tanto usted señor Malfoy como usted señorita Granger tienen un curriculum impecable y las pruebas de ingreso fueron inmejorables. Aunque debo de admitir que usted señorita, tiene un par de puntos a su favor.

-¿Disculpe?-Pregunta sorprendida.

-Bueno en tu curriculum dices que hablas Francés, español y Alemán. Y eso es difícil de igualar teniendo en cuenta que el señor Malfoy solo habla… Ah! Si solo habla inglés.-El chico le mira avergonzado.

-Disculpe señor.-le interrumpe la chica.- A pesar de mis idiomas, en la oferta de trabajo, no especificaba que fuese necesario conocer ninguna lengua extranjera.. así que realmente no tengo ninguna ventaja.

La cara del hombre se vuelve a agria y Malfoy le da disimuladamente una patadita por debajo de la mesa y la mira con ansiedad.

-Como iba diciendo. Ustedes dos son los últimos seleccionados. Pero eso no significa que haya decidido poner dos puestos de becarios. Lo que quiero es que en las proximas semanas compitáis entre vosotros. Si es necesario que os saquéis los ojos. No me importa. Pensad que el más competitivo gana la partida.-Draco Malfoy traga duro y mira de re filón a la chica que tiene mirada ausente.-Bien , se pueden ir a casa por hoy les espero mañana a las 8 en punto para comenzar a trabajar.

* * *

La primera en salir es la Hermione, abandona el despacho rápido, conmocionada y cargando su maletín rojo fuego y dorado. Tiene ganas de llorar. Avanza hasta la salida. Se queda parada bajo la lluvia empapándose y decide andar durante un rato aunque se cale no pasara nada, el maletín va casi vacío nada de dentro se mojará. Camina sola, se siente desilusionada por el trabajo, por la competición que ha impuesto ese hombre entre ella y ese chaval.

-¡Granger!¡Granger! -La chica sale del trance y observa el mercedes negro que la sigue, ella se acerca y le mira expectante.- ¿Piensas volver andando con esta lluvia del demonio?

-¿Sí?-Contesta dudosa

-Montate en el coche, iremos a tomar algo.

-No puedo… ahora competimos, me debes de odiar, además he insultado a tu padre.- Se muerde el labio inferior.

-Granger, yo insulto a mi padre todos los días y lo de competir … bueno ya lo veremos ahora sube al coche antes de que te conviertas en un pez.-Una sonrisa encantadora y los ojos en blanco de la chica resumen el momento en el que la puerta del vehículo se abre.

-¿A qué pub vamos?

-Al de mi apartamento.- Contesta.

-¿Pero si dijiste…?

-Te dije que nos íbamos a tomar algo pero no te dije a donde…Tenemos que hablar.- Se pone serio.- No me gustan los malos rollos trabajando.

* * *

Llevaban en ese apartamento del centro de Londres desde hacía ya tres horas. Era medio día y habían pasado toda la mañana juntos, cerveza tras cerveza. La corbata y la chaqueta de traje estaba abandonada sobre la silla. Los zapatos de tacón de aguja se mantenían impertérritos en el suelo desde que su dueña se los había quitado.

-Entonces ¿Estamos de acuerdo?- Concreta Malfoy.- Lo haremos lo mejor posible pero no nos mataremos entre nosotros ¿Trato?

-Trato.- Contesta ella sonriendo.

-Estupendo.- Ella toma el maletín y se sube en sus andamios, en esos tacones vertiginosos y le planta un beso en la frente al chico.

-Nos vemos mañana.


	3. Americana

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

* * *

_**Americana**_

Había pasado toda la noche en vela. Horas ocupadas por vodka en estado puro y Ginny y Luna despotricando como autenticas brujas. No podía olvidar el escándalo que habían montado cuando se habían enterado de que su nuevo compañero y competidor iba a ser Draco Malfoy. El total de la conversación se resumía con un grito de Ginny.

-¡Oh señor! Espero que aproveches bien el cuerpo de ese hombre porque está auténticamente tremendo.

Por esa noche Hermione Granger había llegado el trabajo cinco minutos tarde con unas grandes ojeras moradas y un buen maquillaje que las tapara bien. Malfoy ya estaba allí, perfecto como el día anterior y después de la charla con las chicas no pudo hacer otra cosa que fijarse en la entallada americana negra y mate que cubría la ancha espalda del chico. Era una vista increíble, pero su distracción duro poco.

-Señor Malfoy y Señorita Granger espero que estén preparados para el día de hoy.-saludo el señor Maxwell.-Les traigo unas sentencias para que ordenen.- sonrió y saco cinco cajas de archivos.- tómenlas y diríjanse al cuarto trastero allí tendrán espacio para catalogarlas por año y por caso.

Aquel hombre, seguramente hijo del demonio, dejo las cajas allí plantadas junto a la puerta y la cerro tras él. Se agachó para coger las cajas.

-¡No!Esas cajas deben pesar toneladas. Las llevaré yo.

-Oh vamos.- La chica pone los ojos en blanco.- Me parece que podré con una sola caja. Si quieres saciar tu lado de príncipe azul te dejaré llevas las otras cuatro. Pero gracias por el detalle.

* * *

L ahora de la comida estaba por llegar, habían ordenado dos de las cinco cajas, una cada uno, y había resultado ser no solo un trabajo aburrido sino que también laborioso.

-¿Quieres comer?-Preguntó Draco.

-Síiii, mi estomago me esta matando.

-¿Quieres que salgamos fuera a comer? Así podríamos descansar.- Comento tratando de complacerla.

-¡NO PODEMOS DESCANSAR!-respira hondo y se tranquiliza.- Discúlpame, no quería gritarte. Tenemos que entregarlo dentro de dos horas me siento muy agobiada.

-Haremos una cosa. Yo iré al tailandes de la esquina y comprare la comida y mientras tu iras adelantando.

-Pero eso no es justo para ti... Estamos competiendo ¿Lo recuerdas?

-No, estamos trabajando en equipo.- Le tiende la mano y la mira fijamente a los ojos.

-Me gusta la comida picante.- Estrecha su mano, sonríe.- Y el trabajo en equipo también.

* * *

No podía quitarse de la cabeza la sonrisa que tiene esa chica ...¿como pueden unos dientes ser tan perfectos y brillar tanto? Ni tampoco pensaba negar que ella le gustaba, no sabía de que modo pero lo hacía.

Había comprado dos menús en el tailandes, entró a escondidas al edificio y se metió en ese cuarto oscuro y lugubre en el que les habían encerrado para ordenar informas.

En cuanto la chica olio la comida levantó la cabeza emocionada, sentimiento que quedo muy reafirmado por su estomago que emitió un gruñido terrorífico.

-He adelantado bastante ...¿Que has comprado? Me muero de hambre.- murmura gateando por la moqueta hasta sentarse junto a él.

-Lo suficiente como para alimentar a una manada de tigres...-Sonríe.

-¡UUUMMMMMM!.-Exclama saboreando un rollito picante.- Yo siempre he sido un poco tigresa no se si habrá suficiente.

-Cuando estaba comprando me he dado cuenta de que tu sabes mucho sobre mi familia... o bueno, sobre mi padre, pero yo no se nada de la tuya.-comenta cogiendo tallarines.

-¿Que quieres saber? Es una familia absolutamente normal. Clase media. Casa a las afueras de Londres. Ambos dentistas y bastante aburridos.

-No los describes como si les tuvieses mucha estima.-La mira de reojo.

-Si claro que les quiere. Mucho. Son mis padres. Les adoro. Lo que pasa es que ahora estoy en ese periodo en el que te quieres independizar. Además ellos nunca estuvieron muy contentos con mis estudios en derecho... querían que estudiase medicina.

-¿Por que no lo hiciste?

-La sangre me marea.- Murmuro sonrojada.

Draco Malfoy se rió a carcajada limpia, de hecho pasaron el resto de la comida riéndose. Durante la tarde demostraron poder ser unos excelentes compañeros de trabajo. Se apoyaban, se complementaban y se divertían juntos. Hay que reconocer que de vez en cuando se tiraban los trasto a la cabeza pero por lo demás la química era buena. Ninguno podía olvidar que realmente estaban compitiendo, pero era tan fácil complementarse.

* * *

La noche ya había caido sobre el cuartito. La americana de Draco llacia arrugada en uno de los rincones. Habían trabajado horas y parecía que estaban a punto de acabar.

-Hermione,pasame el archivo del caso Durtein.

-¿Hermione?-

Se gira y la ve con la carpetilla resbalandole por las manos. Esta dormida, con el pelo alborotado. Nunca había sentido ternura por una mujer. Había sentido muchas otras cosas... y ninguna de ellas como esta. Se acerca a ella le quita el informe de las manos y la envuelve con su americana.

Pasan horas hasta que al final logra acabar con los informes que deja en el despacho, ya vacío, del señor Maxwell. Vuelve al cuarto oscuro en donde Hermione continua dormida, acurrucada en la americana. La carga en brazos, sale del edificio y la monta en la parte de atrás del coche, busca en su bolso y encuentra su documento de identidad con su dirección y unas llaves con un cascabel de gato. Mientras conduce no puede evitar pensar que debe de estar agotada para dormir tan profundamente. No tarda mucho en llegar a la dirección y en ese momento se pregunta si vivirá con alguien. La toma en brazos, cierra el coche y llama al telefonillo para cercionarse. Nadie contesta así que hace uso de la llave con el cascabel.

La puerta es de madera oscura y el hall de la casa esta decorado en colores calidos. Avanza por la casa admirando cada detalle hasta que un felino gordo y patizambo se enreda en sus pies. No parece peligroso así que simplemente continua hasta lo que el intuye que es la habitación. La cama es grande y esponjosa . La deja sobre la colcha envuelta aun en su chaqueta y le quita los zapatos.

En ese momento se plantea que tiene que volver a casa pero esta tan cansado que cree que se quedara dormido al volante. El sueño le puede y ante un ultimo rallo de lucidez se deja caer hasta el suelo justo antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Llaman al timbre. Insisten. La luz entra en a habitación y todo huele a un embriagador aroma a menta y a ella le encanta ese olor. Ronronea. No tiene muy claro como ha llegado hasta su cuarto. El timbre vuelve a sonar. Se levanta aun soñolienta y se dirige a abrir la puerta .

-¿Quien es?

-Hermi soy yo Harry llevo media hora llamando a tu timbre.

La chica mira su reloj.

-Harry son las 6 de la mañana.- Le deja pasar.

-Estaba preocupado ayer te llame, Ron también y Ginny se paso por aquí … Ni si quiera abriste.

De pronto abre los ojos de para en par y la observa de arriba abajo. Sonríe con picardia.

-¿No tendrás nada que contarme Hermi?

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Tienes un hombre en tu cama?

Se mira los brazos y descubre de donde procede el olor a menta, de una americana.

-Granger vuelve a la cama y deja de hablar sola que después te quedas dormida en el trabajo.- Dice una voz desde la habitación.

Ella abre traga saliva y se gira para ver a un Malfoy adormilado, despeinado y con la camisa arrugada.

* * *

**_Me da la impresionde que el fanfic no esta gustando mucho y quiero seguir escribiendolo así que me gustaría saber que os parece proque es el priemro que escribo de Hermione y Draco._**


	4. Gabardina

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

* * *

_**Gabardina**_

Harry se acerca a ella, le acaricia el pelo y suelta una carcajada.

-Ohhhhh mi niñita ya se hizo mayor y se va con hombres a dormir.

Hermione se acerca y le golpea en la cabeza para después empujarle.

-Vete de mi casa ahora Harry.-Dice absolutamente seria.

-Vamos Hermi.-Se acerca y la toma del hombro mirándola directamente a los ojos.-Solo vine porque estaba preocupado por ti...sabes que eres libre de meter en tu cama a quien te de la gana.-Sonríe.-Siempre y cuando nos des un informe a Ron y a mi de la relación y nos permitas mantener una conversación con el susodicho.

-¡Harry!-Grita exasperada.

-Vale vale … Ya me marcho... Pero mañana cenamos juntos.-Dice abriendo la puerta.

-Vale mañana te veo...

Harry sale y cuando la chica esta apunto de apagar la luz del recibidor el timbre vuelve a sonar. Abre y encuentra a un chico pensativo de ojos verdes que la mira y se rasca la cabeza.

-Que he pensado que mañana ya es hoy … es decir que como ya es de madrugada pues que en realidad quedamos esta noche.

-Lo había entendido.- le contesta cansinamente.

-Lo se, te veo esta noche en el Murphys.

La besa en la mejilla y desaparece. Lo cierto es que no recordaba a Draco, esta de pie como unos minutos atrás, la observa somnoliento.

-Si te voy a causar problemas con tu amigo va a ser mejor que me marche...-Murmura a media voz.

-No.-Contesta con el ceño fruncido.- Tu te metes a la cama inmediatamente y yo que tu me quitaría la ropa sino quieres que cuando te levantes este todo arrugado. Mañana desayunando hablamos.

-¡Pero aquí solo hay una cama!

-Oh por Dios no actúes como una virgencita. Compartiremos cama. No es tan grabe.-Contesta exasperada.

Se dirige al cuarto, se desnuda, se queda en ropa interior y se mete entre las sabanas a oscuras, poco minutos después ve entrar una figura masculina, lo siente meterse en la cama.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

El silencio inunda la habitación y ella siente la necesidad de acercarse más a Draco, pero no se atreve y para contrarrestarlo se abraza a si misma.

* * *

Huele a tortitas y a café recién hecho. En su casa nunca huele a comida y por un momento le cuesta centrarse y recordar donde está. Mira el reloj son las 7:30. Se levanta tambaleante y sigue el olor a comida recién hecha. Es silencioso y ella no le oye. La observa con un moño mal hecho y una camiseta blanca de manga larga que casi le llega hasta la rodilla. Simplemente esta preciosa.

-Buenos días.

-¡Malfoy!-Da un respingo asustada.-Casi se me para el corazón.

Ella intenta no ser evidente pero no puede evitar mirarle de arriba abajo y sabe que la taza que mantiene entre las manos esta pendiente de caer al suelo ante su asombro. Es cierto que desde que salio con Victor Krum no había visto a ningún hombre desnudo, y de eso hacía ya varios meses, pero aun sin tener mucho con lo que comprar tenía que reconocer que si en ese mismo instante tuviese un tarro de nocilla entre sus manos, untaría el torso de Malfoy desde los labios hasta una zona alejada en el hemisferio sur. Se sonrojo de solo pensarlo.

-¿Quieres sentarte?Desayunaremos juntos...¿Cómo quieres el café?

-Largo de café. Estoy mólido.- Musita mientras se sienta en uno de los taburetes que hay al lado de la barra.

Ella toma el plato de tortitas y las tazas de café y con una bandeja lo lleva todo hasta la encimera contraria para finalmente sentarse junto al chico nerviosa.

-Te quedaste dormida y te traje a casa. No paso nada más.-Murmura el chico.

-¿Quién hizo el trabajo que faltaba?-abre los ojos de par en par.- ¡Oh dios!Ya estoy despedida ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no. Te dije que jugaríamos limpio. Somos compañeros.-Se bebe el café de un trago y observa el reloj.- Hoy llegaremos tarde, los dos, porque ayer hicimos horas extras así que yo propongo no llegar hasta las 9:30.

-No me suele gustar romper las reglas.- Se sonroja.- Pero tienes razón, necesitamos una compensación.

-Estupendo. Cuando te vistas iremos a mi casa y me cambiaré.

-Ok.- Traga el último trozo de tortita.-Me voy a la ducha.

* * *

Se ha tumbado en el sofá a esperar. La ha escuchado ducharse y ha deseado meterse bajo el chorro de agua con ella. Lo cierto, es que ha conocido a mujeres más bonitas, más dulces y probablemente más inteligentes ...pero no sabe exactamente porqué esas mujeres no le gustaron tanto como ella.

Cuando ella sale del cuarto al salón solo puede fijar la mirada en ese gabardina roja que tan bien se amolda a su cuerpo y que le hace juego con el paraguas.

-¿Vamos?

Esta atontado y sabe que seguramente en ese momento tiene cara de idiota pero no lo puedo evitar.

-Sí claro...

* * *

No se había fijado en lo corta que era la falda que llevaba debajo de la gabardina hasta que no ella no se sentó en el puesto del copiloto. Por un segundo, cuando la tela roja caía hacia un lado tuvo ganas de posar su mano justo ahí y acariciar la suave piel.

No hablan durante el camino. Draco demasiado distraido y Hermione demasiado preocupada por lo que podrá pensar de ella. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen que había tenido al despertar, cuando él aun estaba en la cama dormido. Lo admitía durante unos segundos deseó correr las sabanas y ver que había justo debajo. Trago saliva. No podía mirarle a los ojos.

* * *

La casa de Malfoy esta exactamente igual a como estaba la tarde que ella pasó allí. Le ha hecho sentirse como en su casa. La espera a que su compañero se cambiase hubiese sido agradable de no ser por la aparición de ese hombre alto, rubio y bien vestido que ella ha etiquetado como Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Me puede explicar quien es usted y que hace en la casa de mi hijo?

-Yo... yo... yo soy... -Las palabras se le quedan colgando de la lengua pero no avanzan .

-Déjelo, no me diga más me imagino que será otra de sus amiguitas ¿Esta vez fue un trió o le basto solo con usted?

Hermione se ofende y ya de pie le empuja dispuesta devolverle la ofensa.

-¡Padre! No se le ocurra a hablarle así. Es mi compañera de trabajo.-Dice situándose detrás de Hermione y colocando las manos sobre sus hombros.

-¿Compañera? Creí que era el único becario.

-Bueno.-Draco se rasca la nuca.- No soy el único...de hecho aun no se han decidido y debemos competir durante un tiempo para que averigüen quien es el mejor, de momento los dos detentamos el puesto.

Lucius Malfoy se acerca ahora a ella y la mira de arriba abajo.

-Claro... y esta señorita ha decidido dejarte fuera de juego metiéndose en tu cama ¿no es cierto? Un par de folladas y listo...

Draco se adelanta y se interpone entre Hermione y su padre. Se siente avergonzado.

-Vete.

-¿Disculpa?

-Que te marches.-Contesta firmemente.- Estas ofendiendola. Ella es una gran profesional. No se ha mentido en mi cama y solo somos buenos compañeros. Así que pídele disculpas y marchate.

Lucius le mira asombrado porque es el primer asomo de personalidad que tiene su hijo. La mira a ella y le parece de lo más vulgar y habitual. Pone los ojos en blanco y se gira sobre sus propios talones.

-Yo no tengo porque pedir disculpas a ninguna pequeña furcia.

Cierra la puerta tras de él.

Hermione esta pálida y se siente congelada en el sitio. Acaba de conocer al gran Lucius Malfoy y piensa que es una putilla. Esta conmocionada. Draco la toma de los brazos y la sienta en el sillón.

-Oye no le tomes en serio. Esta amagado.

-¿Piensas que soy una puta?-Pregunta levantando la mirada.

-¿Qué? No ¿Porque iba a pensar eso?

-Porque anoche dormimos juntos.

-Eso no es nada, no eres una puta eres una buena chica.- Contesta acariciándole la cara.

-¿Haces tríos a menudo?-Pregunta con una sonrisilla picarona que demuestra que ha dejado atrás toda la pena.

El se sienta en el suelo y se echa a reír.

-No te voy a decir que no los he hecho porque mi padre no tiene tanta imaginación como inventárselo. Pero lo cierto es que no es algo que haga todos los días antes de ir a y trabajar.

Él le tiende la mano y ella se levanta poniéndose la gabardina roja.

* * *

La llegada al trabajo es más tardía de lo que esperaban y el señor Maxwell les grita y les "castiga" cada uno a una punta del edificio. El día ordenando informes se hace aburrido y condenadamente asqueroso para ambos. Cada uno se ha acostumbrado a la presencia del otro en un tiempo record y el permanecer separados tanto tiempo les hastía.

* * *

Draco sabe que ha sido el último en terminar de ordenar informes y lo sabe porque cuando ha llegado al despacho del señor Maxwell la caja de Hermione ya estaba encima de la mesa y su gabardina roja no estaba en el perchero.

Avanza a la salida cuando la ve apoyada en el marco de salida de la puerta. Esta diluviando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me he dejado el paraguas en tu coche no me puedo ir sin el con la que cae.-Una voz en su cabeza le dice mentirosa a base de bien ...se ha dejado el paraguas aposta y ella lo sabe … y se podría haber ido porque cuando ella salio aun no llovía, pero quería pasar un rato con él.

-¿Y como vamos a llegar hasta el coche?

Ella se quita la gabardina roja y los cubre a los dos con la tela. Corren por las calles y se mojan, claro que sí, se mojan muchísimo. Llegan al coche y los dos se meten dentro, olvidan el paraguas.

-Te pienso llevar a casa.- Dice Draco serio.

-No voy a casa … He quedado con unos amigos.

-Te llevo.

-No hace falta.- Remolonea.

-¿Como se llama el restaurante?

-Murphys ¿Lo conoces?

-Claro todo Londres lo conoce.

* * *

Ha parado frente al restaurante. Se miran y no se quieren despedir. Él toma el paraguas rojo y hace algo que Hermione solo había visto en las películas, sale del coche y lo rodea, abre la puerta, y la cobija bajo e paraguas para acompañarla hasta puerta.

-Ya estamos.-Murmura él.

-Lo sé.-Se acerca a él más de lo que lo ha hecho ya, se pone de puntillas y le besa en la mejilla.- Gracias por traerme. Solo espero que trates a todas tus compañeras igual porque sino me voy a poner celosa.-Susurra al oído justo antes de entrar en el restaurante.

* * *

Harry y Ron han observado la escena con sendas caras de estupefacción. Ven como Hermione se acerca a medias entre el saltito y el paso, sonrie y esta como minimo radiante.

-¿Te estas tirando a "Draco-estoy-podrido-de-dinero-Malfoy?-Pregunta exasperado el pelirrojo.

-Hola a ti también Ronnie, hola Harry.

-¿Te estas acostando con Malfoy?-Pregunta ahora también Harry.

-No, solo somos compañeros... ya te lo expliqué. Me llevo a casa porque me quedé dormida en la oficina.-Responde con timidez mientras ve acercase al camarero para tomar nota ...aunque pronto sonrió, siempre era gracioso ver la cara que ponía la gente cuando Ron pide sus kilos y kilos de comida.

-Pero me interesa de algún modo.

-¿Te interesa de algún modo?-Repite el pelirrojo.

-Sí no se, me atrae … No lo voy a negar.

-¿No lo vas a negar ?

-No... pero tengo un problema... o algo así ¿Qué sabéis de tríos?

-¿Tríos?-Pregunta esta vez Harry.

-Sí tríos... Bueno hoy vi a su padre, no fue muy agradable conmigo pero... no se, me comento que era bastante habitual ...hummm … que el practicaba tríos. Yo no... nunca he tenido uno de esos. Y bueno si es cierto que me atrae, soy consciente de que quizá no sea lo suficientemente … ya sabéis... bueno después él hizo TRIOS … y bueno es que no se que pensar...

-Hermy callate.- Le ha parado el moreno.-Mira no quiero pensar que vayas ha hacer un trío con ese depravado y no te puedo aconsejar porque a mi nunca se me ha ocurrido utilizar a dos mujeres para satisfacerme … tengo suficiente con una.-Sonríe.

-Venga tío no quiero saber como te follas a mi hermana.- Contesta molesto Ron.

-Pero,-Harry ha hecho caso omiso las quejas de su amigo.- creo que si le interesas de verdad, y por lo poco que vi anoche creo que sí, no creo que tengas que compartirlo con nadie más.

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por comenzar a seguir la historia a los nuevos lectores... me habéis animado mucho.**_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Sorcieres de la Neige**_

_**Sol Malfoy**_

_**Ninjagirl**_

_**Nelliel**_

_**Susurrodeviento**_

_**Anges80**_

_**Los review fomentan la creatividad**_


	5. Stilettos

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

* * *

_**Stilettos**_

Es cierto que si he puesto falda de tubo negra, esa camisa que medio se transparente y los stiletos rojos, es porque tiene ganas de guerra. Sí, porque ese conjunto no se lo había vuelto a poner desde que salía con Viktor Krum. Tiene la mente totalmente calenturienta desde que ayer le beso en la mejilla.

Su llegada a la oficina ha ido acompañada de un barrido de arriba debajo de Draco que le ha puesto una sonrisa gatuna en la boca. Sonrisa que se ha apagado cuando el señor Maxwell les ha mandado a despachos opuestos diferentes, momento en el que sus perspectivas para el día se han ido al carajo. Todas sus horas de trabajo se iban a reducir a volver ordenar informes, no habría momento de tensión sexual, beso contra la pared o coqueteos… bien es cierto que nunca los había habido pero ella tenía esperanza.

A la soporífera sesión de informes le había seguido algo mucho más interesante, un almuerzo con el representante del ministerio de justicia Francés, Fillon, y su secretario,Jacques, que era atractivo como él solo.

Al ser la única que entendía la idioma había servido de traductora entre ambos bandos y en algún momento entre el segundo y el postre había comenzado a coquetear con Jacques quien además le había seguido el juego hasta el punto de acariciarle la pierna por debajo de la mesa y prometerle que la llamara para "compartir una noche juntos.

No se ha atrevido a mirar a Malfoy después de eso, se le caía la cara de vergüenza. Si bien era cierto que la calentura mental se le había bajado, era consciente de lo vulgar de su comportamiento. Por eso cuando a la salida del restaurante Draco le había abierto la puerta ella no había hecho más que bajar la cabeza y mirarse los zapatos.

* * *

Esta cabreado, mucho por eso nada más entrar en su despacho ha estampado su puño contra la pared. Respira profundamente y cuenta hasta 10 pero no le sirve de nada. Ella había estado coqueteando en sus narices con otro hombre y había dejado que le metiese mano. Sabía que no tenia derecho a reclamarla nada, absolutamente nada, pero le daba igual. Por eso a los quince minutos de dar vueltas en su despacho y de intentar hacer un surco en el suelo había salido disparado con una dirección clara ...

Ha cruzado el departamento de justicia a toda velocidad y se al llegar a la puerta de su compañera se a quedado en blanco. Para se toca el pelo y camina de arriba abajo por el pasillo. La puerta se abre y le pilla infraganti. La mira y la empuja al interior de la pieza.

-¿Que diantres te pasa?-Pregunta ella exasperada.

-¿Que qué me pasa?- Ella nota en su tono de voz el enfado y se retrae.- ¿Te acabas de dar un buen banquete?

-¿Disculpa?

-Sí, con el franchute ese... Menudo espectáculo acabas de dar ¿Qué pasa?¿Te gusta?

Hermione si hubiese tenido valor se hubiese reído en sus narices porque es evidente que el chico esta celoso, muy celoso.

-Aham -se acerca ella contoneando las caderas.- Sí, me gusta un montón ¿Tienes algún problema o es que quieres que a ti también te preste atención?

Hay muy poca gente capaz de dejar de piedra a Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger acaba de entrar en la lista en ese mismo momento.

-Yo... yo... ¡Me voy! ¡No tengo nada que hacer aquí!

Cierra la puerta tras él y la chica ya no tiene muy claro si debió provocarle de esa manera.

* * *

Toda la tarde y no ha ordenado ni dos informes. Se siente estúpido e inútil pero no se puede quitar de la cabeza el comportamiento de Hermione aunque sabe perfectamente que no le debería importar. Escucha unos golpecitos en la puerta y decide ignorarlos … no tiene la tarde. Pero el universo se porta mal con él y el pomo de la puerta gira, unos zapatos rojos aparecen haciéndose paso y allí esta ella con el pelo recogido en una coleta y una caja llena de informes entre las manos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es que ya he terminado con los informes.

-Me alegro cuéntaselo al señor Maxwell seguro que estará encanatado de saber que ya tiene becaria en el departamento de justicia.

La chica se acerca, deja la caja apoyada contra la puerta, bloqueándola, se baja de los Stilettos rojos y se le acerca por detrás con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Estos informes ya están ordenados?.Pregunta señalando la caja.

-No de todas formas... ¿A ti que te importa? Vete con el francés meloso.

-Ya veo... - Pone los ojos en blanco.-Tu toma la mitad de los informes que yo cogeré los otros.

Ante la mirada estupefacta de Malfoy coge un buen puñado de papeleo, se sienta en el suelo y comienza a ordenarlos.

-¿No te piensas ir verdad?

-No.-contesta ella centrada en las carpetillas.

* * *

Los informes están guardados y ordenados. Una Hermione los ha ido a dejar descalza al despacho de señor Maxwell a sabiendas de que a esas horas solo deben de permanecer en el edifico ellos mismos y los policías de seguridad.

Cuando vuelve Malfoy la espera con los zapatos en la mano, ella se sienta para ponérselos pero es él quien se arrodilla y se los encaja perfectamente en los pies.

-Creo que aún hoy no te lo he dicho … pero estas increíble.

Hermione siente que una explosión de emoción se expande en su pecho y no es capaz de ocultar una sonrisa.

* * *

_**Antes de que cunda el pánico tengo que aclarar una cosa... pro regla general cuando empiezo una historia la acabo porque sino me da remordimiento de conciencia, así que a todas las que andaban preocupadas … relájense... :D Pero lo cierto es que por regla general cuantos más reviews me mandan más ilu me hace continuar la historia y más rápido la escribo, como ejemplo este capitulo.**_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Sorcieres de la Neige: Por engancharse a la historia y mandarme capítulos que me encantan y me animan a seguir escribiendo... gracias eres un sol.**_

_**Nelliel: y he actualizado todo lo rápido que he podido, espero que te haya gustado la historia y que te guste el tono que esta tomando.**_

_**Susurrodeviento: Lo cierto es que el capitulo anterior fue más largo porque lo pedía la historia … de hecho este es más corto, pero la verdad es que tu review del capitulo anterior me dio un empujón y me hizo que me apeteciese más continuar. Espero que la Hermione de este capitulo te guste tanto como la anterior =D.**_

_**Aricia Malfoy:Gracias por empezar a leer siempre es bueno saber que la historia va enganchando poco a poco.**_

_**Los review fomentan la creatividad**_


	6. Calcetines de lana

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

* * *

_**Calcetines de lana**_

A Blaise Zabini le podías considerar un dolor de cabeza insoportable, un chulo o un buen chico... que según Draco Malfoy era lo que más o menos era su mejor amigo. Aunque esta mañana se estaba comportando más como un torturador en potencia que como u buen amigo. Estaba sentado en el sofá mientras un Draco de ojos adormilados le miraba dirigiendo el primer café de la mañana.

-He hablado con tu padre...

-Mierda.-Susurra el rubio.

-Me ha dicho que te tiras a la chica que posiblemente acapara tu cargo si te dejas ganar … Yo le he dicho que probablemente sea una estrategia. Se que te gustan las mujeres pero también tengo la certeza de que no eres idiota.- Dice poniendo la mano sobre su hombro.

-No es una estrategia y antes de que digas nada no me la estoy follando.-Contesta mirándole el café atragantado.

-¿Entonces que se supone que estas haciendo? ¿Qué tienes con la chica?

-Somos amigos.

A pesar de la seriedad que le trata de aportar Draco, su amigo se ríe... se ríe mucho y se cae de la silla porque él sabe que es mentira... conoce demasiado a su amigo.

-Draco, no te ofendas, pero tu no has sido amigo de una mujer ni en el parvulario o ¿no recuerdas de cuando a Pansy le regalabas chicles para que te diese besos a cambio?

-Esta bien … ella me interesa de algún modo... pero no se como puede encajar en su vida...

-¿Y porqué no lo averiguas hoy?-Entra al cuarto de su amigo y le lanza unos calcetines limpios de lana azul a la cara.- Arreglate, duchate y pasa un fin de semana con ella...

-Ella no querrá...

-¿Qué se pierde por intentarlo?-Contesta empujándolo al baño.

* * *

Los domingos por la mañana le gusta dormir hasta tarde con los pies enfundados en unos gruesos calcetines de lana, remolonear en la cama, estirarse completamente y sentir el calor de las mantas. Nota los rallos del sol y sabe que es la hora de despertarse pero por ella permanecería entre las sabanas hasta el domingo. Escucha el timbre y maldice interiormente. Se levanta lentamente arrastrando lo pies y el pelo revuelto le cae por la espalda en cascada. Abre la puerta sin preguntar y la sorpresa la deja con la boca abierta.

-¿Malfoy?

-Buenos días... Uhhhh Yo pasaba justo por aquí y...-De pronto a Draco ya no le parece tan buena la idea de Blaise de ir a ver a la chica a casa.

-Vives en el otro lado de la ciudad.

-Ya, ya...Pero es que yo he pensado que quizá te apetecería hacer algo esencial el domingo...

-Lo cierto es que ya tenia planes.-Ve al chico que trata de interrumpirla deprimido pero le calla con la mano sobre su boca.-Pero sino te importa compartirme con otras cinco personas quizá podamos pasar el domingo juntos ¿Te parece? Y ahora pasa y desayuna conmigo que me acabas de levantar.

* * *

Nunca ha desayunado en la cama con una mujer un día de domingo soleado. Esta la primera vez, y le encanta. No se han acostado juntos y ni siquiera le ha besado pero ya tiene mucha más intimidad con ella de la que tendría con cualquiera de las que han sido sus amantes. Una tostada por aquí, el café por allá y el ambiente familiar crece entre ellos.

-Me voy a ir a duchar y después nos vamos juntos a las afueras.- Comenta Hermione.- Mis amigos, ya te he hablado de ellos, Harry y Ron tienen hoy partido de fútbol y sus novias, que por cierto también son amigas mías van a ir a animarlos¿Sigues queriendo amoldarte al plan?

-Si no te importa si que me gustaría.

-Me parece genial así te los presento.

Se acerca a él y le besa en la mejilla. Es la segunda vez que lo hace desde que se conocen y aun así no deja de sorprenderle.

* * *

Draco ha conducido hasta los campos de fútbol de las afueras de Londres ante una parlanchina Hermione que con unos vaqueros, una jersey, un gorro y una cazadora ha logrado un look mucho más informal que el que suele llevar a la oficina, casi parece una quinceañera. Aun ninguno de los dos tienen muy claro en que momento entre el aparcamiento y las gradas se dieron la mano, pero el tacto es muy agradable y se siente bien.

Una pelirroja de bufanda naranja les saluda y pronto puede ver unos rubios mechones que se asoman tras la primera chica. Ginny y Luna, así es como las ha presentado. Él tiene mucha experiencia con las mujeres y puede precisar que la primera de las amigas de Hermione es una completa descarada y que la segunda pasa todo el día en las nubes... sin embargo, aun es incapaz de darle una clasificación a la personalidad de su compañera.

Las chicas parecen divertirse y él con ellas. Draco no puede evitar sentirse perturbado por la mano de Hermione que aun continua en la suya.

* * *

El partido fue aburrido pero la victoria favorable y con ello pronto el rubio pudo conocer a un Harry Potter más que feliz que no dejaba de parlotear y de besar a su novia y de un Ron que no paraba de invitar a cervezas en el bar en el que habían acabado.

Lo estaba pasando bien, aunque el esperaba poder compartir un tiempo a solas con la chica … pero la cosa se ha tornado amistosa y eso a pesar de los avances no le animaba. Vio como la pelirroja le susurraba algo a Hermione al oído. Granger tan solo dejo la cerveza y se acercó a él. Su mirada había cambiado y sus ojos estaban teñidos del color de la cerveza. Le sonríe y se pone de puntillas para poder susurrarle al oído.

-Me parece que hoy habías venido para conocerme más a mi y al final has terminado conociendo más a mis amigos...-De pronto los fuegos artificiales estallan en la cabeza del rubio pero decide tomárselo con calma.- No se que opinas tú... pero yo preferiría salir de aquí y hablar a solas.

-Fuera esta lloviendo.- No es una escusa... fuera llueve desde que el partido terminó.

-¿Entonces no quieres que pasemos tiempo juntos?-Pregunta con un puchero.

-Yo nunca he dicho eso... Solo que fuera llueve y que prefiero quedarme aquí contigo a solas.

-Aquí están todos...

-¿A algo que quieras hacer que no se pueda ver?

Ella se sonroja, se lleva el dedo a la boca pensativa y en ese momento Draco tiene la certeza de que esta ebria. Se sorprende cuando la chica le toma de la mano y le arrastra hasta la planta de arriba por las tortuosas escaleras, cuando terminan de subir le empuja suavemente contra la pared. Se acerca a él y todas sus neuronas deciden por unanimidad decirle lo que lleva pensando desde hace un par de días por eso se inclina hacia él.

-¿Sabes? Creo que tengo un problema contigo casi desde que te vi...-le susurra.

-¿Qué mi padre es uno de los hombre más ricos de Europa?

-Eso me da igual tonto.- ríe en su oído.- Pero creo que no voy a poder jugar limpio.

A Draco el mundo se le cae el mundo a pedazos porque no esperaba esa declaración, creía que al menos habían conseguido ser amigos.

-No, de hecho, pienso jugar sucio, muy sucio.-Sino fuese la chica formal con la que comparte trabajo diría que se le está insinuando.-Creo que después de decir esto me esconderé en el último rincón de la tierra, pero... Me atraes, mucho, demasiado.

Por primera vez clava sus ojos en los de él. Nota que el corazón se le va a salir por la boca. Mientras espera su reacción el alcohol empieza a evaporarse de sus venas. El pánico la invade y de no ser por la presión que de pronto las manos de su compañero han empezado a ejercer sobre sus caderas, saldría corriendo.

-Supondré que estas tan borracha como pareces estarlo … Pero siempre tengo en cuenta este tipo de declaraciones y al menos en este terreno yo también voy a jugar sucio.

Las palabras del chico acaban a medio centímetro de los labios de Hermione y no le permite ninguna palabra más. La besa. Lo hace y la deja sin alienta. Las piernas le tiemblan y las posiciones se han invertido porque ahora es ella la que esta contra la pared. La empotra y le exige en cada roce de labios. Se pierden. Las cosas se descontrolan.

-Vale...vamos ha hacer un trato.- Dice tratando de controlarse.-Voy a ser buen chico... cosa que no acostumbro a ser y te voy a llevar a casa y después me voy a ir para dejar que pienses en lo que hemos estado apunto de hacer y decidas que es lo que realmente quieres.

Ella le observa con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No te vas a provechar de mi?-El niega con la cabeza.-¿No serás un príncipe azul? Porque ya te advierto que tuve uno que decía serlo y después resulto estar a medio camino entre sapo y culebra.

-No, no soy príncipe ni nada que se le parezca …

-Esta bien.-Se mira los pies ligeramente avergonzada.-¿Me llevas a casa?

-Por supuesto.

Le he echa el brazo por encima del hombro y bajan las escaleras … no se despide de sus amigos porque sabe que Harry la ha visto salir y que en cuanto este en casa la llamara para sonsacarle que ha ocurrido.

* * *

Lucius no era ningún idiota y desde que vio a esa chica de ojos vivos y lengua rápida supo que su hijo no tenía ninguna probabilidad de conseguir el trabajo. Ninguna criaja de clase media se burlaba de su familia. Por eso y por otros muchos motivos menos honorables se había acercado a la oficina del señor Maxwell, viejo amigo de la facultad, y le había explicado porque debía de contratar a su hijo. No solo le había contado las ventajas de tener Draco entre sus filas, sino que también se había asegurado de ello con un buen talón de dinero que sabía que siempre ayudaba.

* * *

_**Ante todo disculpas a todas por tardar dos semanas en actualizar la historia. No volverá a ocurrir. La verdad es que no es que no haya querido actualizar … es que no he podido este mes he comenzado a estudiar por las mañanas y a trabajar por las tardes y no tengo tiempo físico, por eso voy a intentar actualizar todos los fines de semana, que si que los tengo libres. Esta semana intentaré actualizar domingo.**_

_**Hoy no me da tiempo responder a los comentarios porque tengo que irme a trabajar pero aun así muchísimas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo porque con vuestros reviews me haceis que tenga muchas ganas de continuar escribiendo.**_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Emmanuel**_

_**Sailor mercuri o neptuni**_

_**Yue yuna**_

_**Melrose Cullen**_

_**Sorcieres de la Neige**_

_**Gatita 97**_

_**Los review fomentan la creatividad**_


	7. Camisa

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

* * *

_**Camisa**_

Le tiemblan las manos. El señor Maxwell la lleva gritando desde la primera hora de la mañana. No sabe porque pero parece que nada de lo que hace esta bien. La a desterrado al lugar más alejado del departamento y no le ha dejado tocar el papeleo, de hecho, ahora mismo esta volviendo de comprar el café y el croissant. Cruza su mirada con la de Draco que va a una reunión, a la que a ella no la han invitado. Tropieza, un tacón se le atasca entre baldosa y baldosa y cuando se atreve a volver a levantar la cabeza ve la camisa blanca de su compañero manchada de café.

Los ojos de Hermione se abren en una mueca de horror y hubiese soltado un gritito si Malfoy no le hubiese tapado la boca. La agarra del brazo a la par que se levantan, la empuja al cuarto de personal y cierra la con llave.

-Lo siento … hay dios mio, lo siento no se como.- De pronto el agobio de los gritos del jefe y el desastre con el café la superan, se queda sin apalabras y las lagrimas empiezan a rodar por sus ojos.

-No pasa nada ¿vale?- La toma por los hombros y la acerca.- No es nada. Solo es café. Mira vamos a mi despacho y me cambio de camisa.

-Pero … ¿Y la reunión?

-No te preocupes llegaremos a la reunión.

-Yo no estoy invitada.- mira al suelo.- Solo llevo los cafés.

-¿Los cafés?-Esta sorprendido.-Bueno hagamos una cosa … vamos a mi despacho y después vamos a la reunión llevar los cafés ¿vale?

-Bueno...- ella no esta muy segura pero a pesar de ello le sigue fuera del cuarto de personal.

En el despacho observa con ojos redondos como el chico se quita la americana, desanuda la corbata, y se saca la camisa de un solo tirón. Espalda desnuda, hombros fuertes, la mandíbula de Hermione se desencaja y de pronto tiene una imagen muy nítida de como la otra noche se besaron y desea volver hacerlo. Nota que el corazón se le va a salir del pecho. Le observa callada y anhelante mientras le ve como toma otra camisa y se la comienza a abrochar. Se acerca a ella y con una media sonrisa ladeada le dice:

-Leete rápido la primera mitad de los informes yo arreglare lo de los cafés.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros. Tu expondrás los dos primeros informes judiciales en la reunión y yo los dos últimos y los dos llevaremos los cafés ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero el señor Maxwell no quiere...

-Llevo oyendo media mañana como te da ordenes y los dos hemos hecho el mismo trabajo hasta ahora … no debería darme a mi ventaja en una reunión tan importante.

Draco se acerca a la maquina de la esquina y rellena los vasos de cartón del Starbucks con café barato.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!-Exclama Hermione.- Al señor Maxwell solo le gusta el café del...

-No notará la diferencia. Además no es eso lo que más debería preocuparte …

El chico cierra los recipientes y los coloca en la bandeja mientras Hermione relee los informes. Esta nerviosa y siente un nudo en el estomago. Draco la observa y rememora como se siente besarla.

-¿Terminaste?

-UHUMMM.-La joven afirma con la cabeza.

Se dirigen a la puerta, pero antes de que Hermione pueda tomar el picaporte nota una presión sobre su codo que se encarga de girarla.

-No he olvidado lo de la otra noche... y se que tú tampoco. Solo estoy esperando el momento oportuno para hablarlo.

A Hermione se le han abierto los ojos excesivamente y la boca también, piensa rechistar pero no tiene tiempo porque antes de decir nada él se acerca y le lame el labio inferior. Las piernas de pronto le tiemblan y agradece que él abra la puerta y le deje espacio para respirar. Caminan juntos, muy cerca, por los pasillos interminables del ministerio. Hermione ve la entrada a la sala de reuniones y respira hondo... sabe que lo que va a hacer no es lo que ha dicho el señor Maxwell y por un segundo le hubiese gustado echarse atrás. Pero siente la presencia de Draco cerca y como le susurra con la voz entrecortada:

-No me dejes solo en esto, podemos hacerlo juntos.

Nota una de sus manos en la cadera. Suspira y entra. El señor Maxwell les mira con el ceño fruncido porque tiene la certeza de que traman algo. Un hombre alto y fuerte que se sienta junto a Maxwell les sonríe, Hermione no puede hacer más que suponer que es un pez gordo. Abre una de las carpetas y ante la cara de impresión de su jefe comienza a contar lo que en ese mismo instante debería estar explicando Draco.

* * *

Dos horas y media de reunión y Draco y Hermione están realmente exhaustos y asustados, no pueden dejar pasar la mirada que les dirige el señor Maxwell. El pez gordo se pone en pie, se despide de todos y sale por la puerta.

-Señorita Granger … necesito hablar con usted en mi despacho.

La voz del señor Maxwell es seria y ella esta muerta de miedo. Las piernas le tiemblan y no sabe que decir ni que hacer. En ese instante siente como una mano rodea su muñeca y como una voz que no es la suya habla por ella.

-Señor Maxwell, la madre de Hermione esta en el hospital, prometí llevarla cuando terminaramos la jornada y me parece que ya es la hora ¿Le importa si me la llevo?- La chica nota como las manos del chico pasan a sus hombros y como la cara del señor Maxwell se suaviza segundo a segundo.- Esta muy afectada y hoy estaba especialmente triste por eso pensé que sería un buen incentivo que hiciese parte del trabajo que me había mandado a mi. Espero que no le importe señor.

-No... No...- El hombre parece nervioso se retuerce las manos y mira al suelo.- Claro que no. Señorita Granger me tenía que haber hablado antes de su situación familiar. Hoy ha sido un día duro pueden irse. Espero que se mejore su madre.

Hermione no piensa mientras sale del ministerio arrastrada por Draco. No dice nada hasta que el chico la mete en el coche y comienza a salir del aparcamiento.

-Le has mentido ¿A donde vamos?

-Lo sé y sino lo hubiese hecho tu ahora probablemente ahora estarías aguantando una reprimenda.

-¿Qué le diré cuando pregunte sobre el estado de mi madre?

-Mentiras igual que he hecho yo hoy.- La mira y sonríe de lado.- Es muy simple solo tienes que modificar la realidad y echarle imaginación...

-Yo no puedo hacer eso no se me da bien ...Además aún no me dijiste a donde vamos.-Dice exasperada.

-A tu casa... No, lo he vuelto ha hacer, en realidad vamos a la mía ¿Ves como mentir no es tan difícil?

-Eres insoportable y no pienso ir a tu casa.

-Nena dejame decirte que soy yo el que va al volante y yo decido. Además, tenemos un temita que hablar ¿Lo recuerdas? Así que vamos a mi casa.

-Pero es que...

-Ni lo intentes.

Draco sabe que ha ganado la batalla por eso sonríe victorioso y continua conduciendo. No escucha nada más de la boca de Hermione. Sabe que ella esta cabreada y lo certifica nada más cruzar la puerta de su casa.

-Bien ahora que has mentido y me has secuestrado ¿Me puedes explicar de que mierdas quieres hablar?- Grita desesperada.

-Primero, te he mentido por una buena causa y sería bonito que lo agradeciese. Segundo, no te he secuestrado. Tercero, me parece que es evidente que tenemos que hablar de cierto beso contra una pared y de como me dijiste que me deseabas y que ibas a jugar muy sucio conmigo.

-Yo... Yo...-Siente que le tiemblan las piernas con solo su cercanía.

-Escucha.- Le coloca un mechón tras la oreja y la acerca un poco más.- Me encanta ser tu compañero de trabajo pero dime si de verdad te atraigo o lo del otro día fue solo alcohol en vena. Si lo es, nada cambiara entre nosotros... sino podemos estudiar alguna forma de explotar lo que sentimos.- explica sonriendo de lado.

-Yo...-Respira hondo.- Me atraes mucho. Demasiado. Y sí me gustaría jugar sucio, muy sucio. PERO no creo que sea positivo que nos enredemos.

-Entiendo.- Contesta reflexivo acercándose a ella un poco más hasta susurrarle al oído.- Así que a pesar de que te encantaría que jugásemos sucio en privado.- La besa en el cuello.- Pues ¿sabes qué?-La muerde en el borde de la mandíbula y a Hermione no puede más que escaparsele un suspiro.-A mi también me atraes y yo no soy tan correcta como tu...

La besa con fuerza. Ella se agarra a esa camisa que tanto desea desabotonar. Se saborean con mucho más que con sus bocas, de hecho, se devoran y les encanta. Draco la toma de las caderas y la empuja hacia el sofá del salón. Cuando ambos caen en el sofá Hermione tiene la certeza de que está perdiendo el norte y para el beso en el mismo instante en el que él decide que quiere más.

-No podemos hacer esto... todo se complicara.

-Me encantan las complicaciones.

-No, no esta bien ...¡Oh vamos! Ni siquiera soy lo suficientemente buena para ti.- Dice mientras toma su abrigo.- A ti te van los tríos... porque ibas a querer solo a una mujer mediocre si puedes tener dos muy buena.

-Hermione … -la toma del brazo.- Por favor … lo que dijo mi padre...

-Escucha. Se lo que dije. Se lo que he dicho y también se lo que quiero hacer cada vez que estamos en la misma habitación. Pero se que si lo hago una vez, una sola vez, si te quito toda esa ropa cara y me dejo llevar nunca más podre controlarme cuando tu estés cerca. Sin embargo, manteniendo la ropa en su sitio podre conseguirnos saltarte encima cada vez que estemos en el despacho o en cualquier otro sitio. Así que por favor mantengamos las distancias hasta que terminemos la prueba , después si quieres me desnudare yo sola en medio de uno de los pasillos del ministerio.

-De acuerdo.- Susurra.- Pero quiero que no deseo dos mujeres muy buenas ahora mismo... solo te deseo a ti.

Hermione se acerca y le besa en la nariz. Sale por la puerta principal y sabe que le espera un largo camino a casa.

* * *

_**He cumplido lo prometido y he subido más o menos en domingo =S... intentaré hacer lo mismo la semana que viene gracia por la paciencia y por los review. Espero que os haya gustado este chapter … porque yo no estoy muy segura de que me haya quedado como pretendía.**_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Calypsso**_

_**Pabayi**_

_**Sailor mercuri o neptuni**_

_**Melrose Cullen**_

_**Sorcieres de la Neige**_

_**Los review fomentan la creatividad**_


	8. Barra de labios snob

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

_**Barra de labios Snob **_

* * *

_**3 meses atrás**_

Manos enredadas. Bocas compartiendo jugos salivales. Cuerpos desnudos. Siente el desayuno en la garganta. Quiere vomitar, pero sobre todo quiere que ellos no sepan que ella permanece allí con la puerta entreabierta. Nota que las mejillas le arden. Vuelve a cerrar la puerta a cuidado avanza hasta la salida del piso, huye por las calles que rodean el piso de Viktor Krum y sabe que nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

Llega Picadilly y esquiva un par de calles hasta llegar a una de esas tiendas caras de cosméticos en las que siempre se ha prohibido entrar por falta de dinero. Se descubre a sí misma buscando entre las barras de labios y escuchando a una de esas amables maquilladoras empeñada en probarle el lipstick snob de la firma MAC.

Si alguien le pregunta ella jurará y perjurará que nunca pretendió comprarlo... pero lo cierto es que sale de la tienda con el pintalabios en la bolsa y una semisonrisa vengativa en la cara. Pasa por varias tiendas y compra lo necesario para llevar a cabo su nuevo y único plan. Lencería fina. Vestido palabra de honor. Zapatos de vértigo color nude. Bolso diminuto.

Espera a Viktor ansiosa con dolor en el corazón. Le ve llegar a la puerta de su casa encantador, como siempre, la diferencia es que las piernas ya no le tiemblan cuando le escucha hablar con su acento escandinavo.

Cenan juntos y trata de sonreír a pesar de todo, aunque le duelan las mejillas con esa mueca falsa que se ha tatuado. La acompaña a casa. En la puerta ella se decide y comienza su plan de venganza. Le besa profundamente, se acerca a él y le hace saber que quiere más. Abre la puerta para empujarle dentro del domicilio. En el salón le devora el cuello y le desabrocha la camisa a tirones.

-Nena hoy te veo lanzada... ¿Quieres jugar?

Ella sonríe con la mirada felina mientras le comienza a desabrochar el cinturón y le susurra al oído:

-Lo cierto es que me he comprado una nueva barra de labios muy cara y quiero estrenarla chupando algo realmente bueno.

No se reconoce a ella misma cuando suelta la frase estelar y sabe que a Krum le sube la temperatura temporal varios grados. Le saca los pantalones y también los boxer. Toma su chal y le tapa los ojos. De debajo de una de las cortinas coge uno de los listones que las recoge a un lado le ata las manos a la espalda.

-¿Que haces cariño?

-Jugar.- Sonríe tomando toda la ropa del chico y recogiendo los zapatos.

-¿Jugando?Pues espero que sea a quitarte la ropa la ropa porque tu aun estas vestida.

Entra al baño y empapa toda la ropa en la bañera. La envuelve con una toalla y la tira por el balcón.

-¿Que ha sido eso cariño?-Le quita el chal de los ojos.- ¿Y mi ropa?

-En la calle.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?-Pregunta horrorizado.

-No... Todo tiene una explicación. Veras esta mañana pensé en pasar por tu casa para que desayunásemos juntos. Como la semana pasada me distes las llaves ni siquiera me moleste en llamar ¿Para qué? si después de todo somos una pareja y confiamos plenamente el uno en el otro ¿No?Pero cuando llegue a tu cuarto me encontré contigo en la cama con una zorra... estabas follándotela.- El chico esta blanco.- Entonces me di cuenta del tiempo que había desperdiciado contigo.

-Cariño... nena... yo lo siento... desatame y lo arreglaremos todo te lo prometo.

-No. No vamos a arreglar nada. De hecho, tú te vas a ir ahora mismo de mi casa.

-Pero estoy desnudo …

-Lo se . Pero me imagino que si no te sentiste avergonzado desnudándote delante de otra que no era yo, tampoco sera problema que te vea sin ropa medio Londres.

-Al menos desatame las manos.

-Ni los sueñes.

Abre la puerta y le empuja fuera.

-Y ni se te ocurra quedarte aquí porque llamaré a la policía y diré que me estas acosando.

Hermione cierra la puerta y se derrumba. Se quita los zapatos y el vestido negro. La lencería fina la olvida en el fondo del armario y con el pijama más feo y más gastado. Se esconde entre las sabanas y deja que su corazón se pudra en las profundidades de su alma.

* * *

_**Actualidad**_

Se había levantado temprano con un dolor de cabeza persistente que se había visto incrementado por el constante repiqueteo de la puerta. Había recibido Harry con ojerosa y con legañas pero el no se había amilanado. Avanza en el salón de su amiga con su uniforme de policía cubierto por el chubasquero. Espera a que ella se duche mientras hurga en su armario. Admira su ropa siempre tan bien planchada. Hoy tocan vaqueros pitillo y una blusa holgada azul eléctrico. Con collar ostentoso de por medio. La observa maquillarse como quien recompone una obra de arte. Él siempre le ha dicho que no lo necesita porque cuando más bonita esta es cuando no lleva ninguno de esos potingues en la cara, pero ella no le cree. Rimel, delineador negro, colorete y ese bendito pintalabios tan caro que se compró hace meses y que le da aspecto de mujer de hielo.

Preparan el desayuno juntos y ponen la mesa. Si algún desconocido les viese pensaría que son una pareja, de esas que llevan años juntas, pero no, son amigos, los mejores amigos, y eso en ocasiones puede ser mejor que una relación de pareja.

-Quieres acostarte con el.- Afirma Harry con una magdalena en la mano.

-¡NO! No se lo que quiero... me gusta demasiado y yo no soy chica de una sola noche.- Comenta Hermione sirviendo café en las tazas a primera hora de la mañana.

-Si te hace daño le pateo el trasero.- Contesta el chico amenazante con un azucarillo en la mano.

-No se que estoy haciendo Harry...Nos besamos en el pub y anoche... anoche nos besamos de nuevo y yo se que esto no puede ser bueno. Me siento perdida. Siento que se me va a podrir el corazón si me vuelven ha hacer daño.

-Escucha, lo de Krum es agua pasada. No fue culpa tuya … Solo es un pobre desgraciado

-¿Y si fue porque no soy lo suficientemente buena en la cama? ¿O a lo mejor tengo algo extraño?Quizá... quizá es que no soy lo suficientemente especial para nadie...

Por un momento, escuchándola hablar ahí sentado Harry recordó a la Hermione del instituto. La chica tímida que se agobiaba por poco y que siempre se echaba atrás. También le recordó a la chica que una mañana apareció en la puerta de su casa con el corazón echo añicos y susurrando que no valía para nada, que siempre sería infeliz.

-H, se que no debería decir esto partiendo del hecho de que probablemente Malfoy sea un mamón pero creo que deberías darle una oportunidad o al menos mantener el ritmo que llevabais. No te eches atrás … Si tenéis que terminar juntos … simplemente acabareis juntos.

La chica se acerca y le besa en la frente y le susurra un "gracias" que le hace sonreír.

* * *

Llaman a la puerta del despacho y Draco abre con la cabeza ausente a primera hora de la mañana. Pero pronto su mente se despierta al verla a ella enfundada en esos vaqueros con esa camisa semitransparente.

-Hola.

-Hola.-sonríe seductor.

-Yo tengo que hablar contigo. Necesito aclarar... lo de anoche.

-¿Que quieres de mi Hermione?-Pregunta derrotado.

-No lo se... Yo...-Se acera y no puede evitar perderse en sus ojos grises.-Seré sincera... Hace tres meses alguien me hizo daño, mucho, y desde entonces había decidido centrarme en mi trabajo o mejor dicho en conseguir este trabajo. Ahora que estas tu aquí, las cosas se complican y yo ya no tengo tan claro lo que quiero.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunta rozándole la cadera con la mano y apoyándola en el escritorio.

-Que me gustas demasiado. Sí me gustas y me interesas pero sea lo que sea lo que podamos comenzar tendrá que ser poco a poco.

-¿Poco a poco?

-Si. Lento.-Se acerca y le besa suavemente en los labios .-Muy lento.

Sale del despacho dejandole ahí descolocado y con la mirada perdida... Se mira al espejo que hay en cima de uno de los muebles de almacenamiento y observa como lo lo único que le queda de ella es ese color de pintalabios tan peculiar en los labios.

* * *

_**Aquí tenéis otro capítulo, no estoy segura de poder actualizar el próximo fin de semana porque tengo un examen y me quiero concentrar en ello, peor quien sabe, quizá me de por subir antes de tiempo como pasa siempre. Espero que os guste el episodio, ya se que no es como los otros ya que este tiene Flashback pero de verdad espero que os siga gustando como hasta ahora. Para criticas y felicitaciones hacer clik en review!**_

_**Os dejo una foto de Drew Barrymore con el color de pintalabios snob de MAC: http:/ liveoc. blogspot. Com/ 2010/02/1 -products- you-must -try-macs -snob. html **_

_**Solo tenéis que unir los espacios!**_

_**Muchas muchas gracias por los review a:**_

_**Pabaji**_

_**Melrose Cullen**_

_**Sailor Mercuri o Neptune**_

_**Calypso**_

_**Los review fomentan la creatividad**_


	9. Pantalones vaqueros

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

_**Pantalones vaqueros**_

Una semana de cajas, una semana de oscuridad en el sótano primero del ministerio. El lunes cambio su traje habitual por unos vaqueros más sufridos para ese trabajo. Una semana sin verla. Solo la ha visto de refilón. La busca constantemente para comer y para regresar juntos a casa … pero o nunca está o siempre lo esquiva. Por eso ha decidido bajar al sótano segundo donde sabe que lleva ordenando casos toda la semana.

En la oscuridad avanza por la sala y de pronto el lugar donde él a estado no le parece tan tétrico. Escucha la voz del señor Maxwell y no puede evitar sorprenderse porque a él no le suele hacer visitas. Su intención no es espiar pero contiene el aliento y controla sus movimientos para que nadie se entere de que sigue ahí.

-¿Sabes? Eres una completa inútil.

-Trato de hacer las cosas lo mejor que puedo.

-Ya te dije como podrías solucionar.

-Señor …no creo que …

-Te pagaré.- Draco quiere matar a su jefe después de ese pedazo de conversación. Le odia.-Ven a mi casa con lencería bonita y ya no te hará falta intentar conseguir este trabajo...

-¡Oiga! No pienso acostarme con usted ni hacerle ningún tipo de favor de ningún tipo y su estúpido dinero se lo puede meter por el culo.

La escucha los pies de la chica taconear hasta la salida, espera unos minutos a que el señor Maxwell lo haga también, traga duro y vuelve a su sótano. No piensa solo termina lo que le queda de trabajo por ese día. Normalmente informa al señor Maxwell de que ha terminado y espera a que le de permiso para irse, pero esta vez no huye por la puerta y conduce rápido bajo la lluvia sin rumbo fijo. Golpea el volante y se siente frustrado. Sabe que debería haber dado la cara por su compañera y la culpabilidad le inunda porque no defender a la gente que aprecias y dejadlos en la estacada es algo más típico de su padre que de él mismo.

Inconscientemente se ha dejado guiar hasta la casa de su compañera.

* * *

Podría no haber abierto cuando escuchó la puerta. Ahora deberá fingir, olvidar lo que ha ocurrido en el sótano y sobreactuar una agradable sonrisa para recibir a su compañero, al que lleva eludiendo una semana.

-Hola Draco, pasa ¿Quieres que te prepare un café?¿Estas empapado?

-Café solo.- Contesta tremendamente serio.

-¿Qué te ocurre?¿Has tenido una mala semana?-Pregunta ella tanteando el estado de humor de su amigo.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo he preguntado antes.- Se queja sacando una taza.

-Sí, es cierto... además desde luego deben de ser mucho más interesantes mis días en el sótano que las intentonas desesperadas del hijo de puta de nuestro jefe de echarte un polvo.

A Hermione el azucarero se le ha hecho trizas y de pronto las manos y las rodillas le tiemblan. Se gira y se acerca temblorosa a ese chico que permanece con el ceño fruncido.

-Te lo puedo explicar... No se que te habrá contado … pero te juro que yo no le he insinuado nada. Al principio solo me intimidaba … pero ahora incluso me ofrece dinero para para...-La ve agobiada y al borde de ataque de ansiedad.- Pero te juro que yo no he cogido su dinero... ni siquiera se lo he pedido. Yo... yo...

-Espera, espera.- La toma de los hombros.- No te estoy acusando. Ven aquí.-La estrecha entre sus brazos y la besa en la frente.- No te culpo solo quiero que confíes en mi y que me digas que esta pasando.

-Es que no lo se … cuando nos separó y nos puso a cada uno en un sótano empezó a seguir.,.. a buscarme.

-¿No te ha hecho nada verdad?-los ojos de Hermione se llena de lagrimas.

-Bueno... quizá el no quiso...

-¿Que hizo? Le he oído como te ofrecía dinero a cambio de sexo ¿te ha tocado?

-Él...-se sonroja.- Sí... pero le pare los pies.

-Dios.- se pasa la mano por el pelo.- Ese tipo es absolutamente imbécil ¿se cree que por ser el jefe puede hacer lo que quiera contigo? Pues no yo le voy a enseñar modales.

-¡No! Por favor Draco no creo que sea el momento estamos en periodo de prueba …

-¿Y qué? Me da igual.- Esta muy enfadado porque porque por alguna extraña razón considera a Hermione algo muy cercano a él … y a las personas que quiere las protege a capa y a espada.

-Hagamos una cosa ...Quedate conmigo a cenar y hablaremos de todo... y así yo no estaré sola.-Comenta temblorosa acariciándole la cara.

-¿Tienes miedo de que él venga aquí?

-No.-Contesta en voz baja... pero sus ojos dicen sí.

-Tengo que cenar con mis padres esta noche ¿Te podrías venir?

-No te ofendas pero no he tendió una semana lo suficientemente buena como para encima ver a tu padre.

-Lo comprendo. Hraemos una cosa cuando termine la cena vendré aquí y pasaremos la noche juntos.-Abre la boca para protestar pero él la interrumpe.- Vengo en calidad de amigo … no creo que sea el momento de retomar lo que dejamos a medias el lunes pasado.

-Te esperaré despierta.-Contesta tomándole de la mano para acompañarle a la puerta.

Cuando él se va a despedir ella deja caer un suave beso en la mejilla y le acaricia el pelo.

* * *

Sabía que la noche iba a ir de mal en peor porque ir a cenar con su padre lo empeoraba todo. Por eso ha conducido hasta casa de sus padres y se ha saludado a su padre con tensión. En la cena se lo cuenta todo a su madre. TODO. De pronto se siente como cuando era un niño y corría a su madre a contarle lo mucho que le gustaba su nueva compañera de pupitre.

-Ella es especial mamá.-Su madre le sonríe.

.Especialmente puta.- Suelta su padre con la lengua afilada.

-¡NO! Dejala en paz …

-¿Por que no le dices a tu madre que ya te las tirado? Eso ayudara a que comprenda lo maravillosa que es.- Añade con una ladeada sonrisa.

-No le digo que me la he tirado porque no lo he hecho.-Mira a su madre.- De verdad que no lo he hecho.

-Ella solo quiere meterte en su cama para tantearte y ganarte y se merece que alguien le deje bien claro que nadie gana a un Malfoy.

-Ella y yo competimos limpiamente y se me gana la felicitaré.

-De todas formas no lo hará.- Dice con suficiencia.- No es ético tirarse al jefe. La despedirán tarde o temprano.

Las alertas de Draco se encienden y comienza a entender o como mínimo intuye que su jefe esta siendo extorsionado por su padre. Deja caer el tenedor y toma el último sorbo de vino.

-¿Cuánto le pagas para que la acose?

-¡Oh vamos!Esa chica es una fulana no necesita ayuda para que le hagan la cama con un desconocido.

-¡Lucius!No estas pagando para que la acosen ¿verdad?-Pregunta Narcisa.

-No.-La mujer no le cree. Quizá su marido pueda mentir a medio universo pero ella le tiene calado desde hace tiempo.

-Me voy.

-Draco no has terminado de cenar.-Suplica la mujer.

-Me he quedado sin hambre.- Comenta el rubio mientras se levanta y toma la cazadora.

-Podemos solucionarlo.-Replica ella tomándolo del brazo.- No se lo digas a la chica, no dejes mal a tu padre … dame tiempo para solucionarlo.

-Vale, habla con él.- Contesta con cara derrotada.

Besa a su madre y sale por la puerta.

* * *

Mientras conduce a casa de Hermione no puede para de pensar en sí realmente debería no decirle lo que ha averiguado. Tampoco puede creerse que su padre sea tan rastrero, todo sea dicho de paso. Le gustaría correr más con el coche y llegar antes hasta donde esta su compañera para poderle contar cuan hijo de puta es su padre y cuan avergonzado se siente de ser su hijo. Sin embargo, desiste de su intención y decide vagar por la ciudad durante un poco más consumiendo más gasolina de la necesaria.

Cuando su cabeza vuelve a ser suya y se siente relajado, aparca junto al edificio de su compañera y se deja caer hasta el portal y posteriormente hasta el descansillo de la casa. Hermione abre la puerta y no puede hacer más que aspirar ese aroma a cabello mojado y piel cubierta de crema hidratante.

-Hola.-Ella le revisa de arriba abajo.-Pareces agotado, sino quieres quedarte lo entendería.

-Me quedo.-Contesta entrando por la puerta.-Hueles bien,

-Me acabo de duchar tonto.-Ella le devuelve la mirada sonriendo.- Tu duermes en la cama y yo en el sofá.

-No, tu duermes en la cama y yo también.-La toma de los hombros y la besa en la sien.

-Esta bien.- Se deja abrazar.-Pero me voy a llevar un tazón de cereales a la cama, no pienses que me voy a tirar encima tuya como una tigresa.

-Creída... No vengo aquí para que me hagas el salto del tigre.

-¿A no?-Pregunta mientras vierte la leche en los cereales.

-No.

-¿Y porque estas aquí?- Le mira con una bandeja en las manos y cara de sorpresa profunda.

-Porque quiero estar contigo.

La mirada intensa que sigue a esas palabras la deja sin aliento y por un segundo se ha planteado mandar los cereales al diablo y besarle hasta dejarle sin respiración. Pero no se siente con animo... No después de una semana tan horrenda como la que ha pasado.

-Vale, vamos a la cama.. no deberías contribuir a las altas expectativas sobre los hombres que creo Disney única y exclusivamente para las mujeres... a este paso te convertirás en el príncipe encantador.

Él se tumba en la cama y espera recibir una de las cucharas en el bol.

-¿Eso es bueno?

-Es perfecto... estoy segura de que nunca me mentirías... confío en ti.-Susurra mientras que se sienta a su lado.

Draco siente ese latigazo en el corazón y un más que notable remordimiento de conciencia. No dice nada enmudece y tan solo la besa en la mejilla y se hace el dormido... por que el sueño no lo encuentra hasta horas después.

* * *

Sale de casa de su compañera temprano se enfunda sus vaqueros de trabajo. Le ha dejado una nota en la mesilla de la cama deseándole los buenos días y la ha besado en el hueco del cuello.

Ha cogido el coche, ha pasado por su casa y en poco tiempo ha llegado a la oficina. Aún no ha llegado la secretaria, el de seguridad tiene aun el café a medias en la taza y ni siquiera le ve entrar, la cafetería permanece vacía a la espera de los primeros funcionarios. Sin embargo, tiene la certeza de que el señor Maxwell esta allí porque siempre es el primero en llegar.

Pasa al despacho principal sin llamar y allí le encuentra entre papeles. Sabe que no es trabajador y duda que sea mala persona pero sabe que el dinero saca lo peor de cada persona, por algo es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

-¡Señor Malfoy!

-¿Cuánto le pago mi padre?-Pregunta enfadado.

El hombre le mira sorprendido peor entiende la pregunta.

-Mira chico...

-Le pago el doble para que no la ponga un dedo encima y la deje en paz.-Contesta poniendo la chequera sobre la mesa.

-Escucha chico.- se pasa las manos por la cara apurado.- Me gustaría no hacer esto nunca más, Hermione me cae bien, me parece muy competente y muy buena en su trabajo. Pero tu padre no es solo dinero … es también matones y tu a ellos no te los puedes sacar del bolsillo como has hecho con la chequera. Aprecio a Hermione y me siento culpable por lo que esta pasando... - por primera vez mira directamente a Draco a los ojo y sabe que no miente.- … pero ya no puedo pararlo, no, sin que me cueste mi trabajo. Lo siento... se lo que sientes por ella.

Draco sala del despacho impotente y vuelve al odiado sótano.

* * *

_**Lo siento por tardar tantísimo en actualizar pero estas semanas he tenido mucho trabajo... y he estado buscando otro sitio para trabajar porque se me acababa el contrato. Con todo solucionado he podido acabar el capitulo que me había quedado a medias … Gracias por esperar , espero que os guste y poder leer vuestros comentarios **_

_**Agradecimientos por su apoyo y reviews a:**_

_**Pajabi**_

_**Edna**_

_**Sailor Mercuri o Neptune**_

_**Melrose Cullen**_

_**Sorcieres de la Neige**_


	10. Little black dress

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

_**Little black dress**_

"Si la vida te la limones, procura hacerte una buena limonada", o al menos eso era lo que le decía su padre cuando las cosas iban realmente mal. Por eso, cuando se ha despertado y a visto que Draco no estaba en su cama, ha decidido no tomárselo a mal y se ha puesto a pensar en la mejor forma de solucionar todos sus problemas. Porque aunque en los últimos días no lo haya demostrado, ella es muy capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.

Con el plan trazado ha decidido cuidadosamente la ropa que va a usar … porque hay planes para los que es más importante escoger bien un buen conjunto, y este es uno de ellos. El minivestido negro de palabra de honor que le regalo su madre para su cumpleaños, la blazer beige y unos zapatos a juego. Se maquilla ligeramente, coge su grabadora y sale escopetada al trabajo para pillar a su jefe sin que nadie haya llegado aún.

Cuando cruza la puerta del ministerio se da cuenta de que aún no ha llegado casi nadie y suspira. Se apresura a llegar al despacho de su jefe y llama a la puerta.

-Pase.

Hermione le da a Record y mete la grabadora en el bolsillo de la blazer para dar comienzo a la función.

-Señorita Granger ¿Qué hace tan temprano en la oficina?

-Bueno, anoche estuve pensando, y llegué a la conclusión de que si usted a insistido tanto en... bueno ya sabe … quizá sea por mi bien ¿no?

-¿Qué quiere decir señorita Granger?- Pregunta con una gran sonrisa en la cara, aliviado de librarse por fin del problema.

-Que estoy dispuesta a lo que usted desee.- Le guiña un ojo.- Lo que sea.

En ese momento el señor Maxwell se percata del corto vestido negro y da por seguro que lo tiene todo en su mano. Sonríe muy seguro de sí mismo y se levanta de su escritorio. Sabe que es mayor pero espera conservar esas dotes de madurito sexy que también tiene George Clooney y que su mujer le asegura que tiene. Se acerca a la chica y solo a unos centímetro de ella se da cuenta de que tiene la edad de su hija mayor pero aún se acerca deseoso de acabar del plan.

-¿Lo que quiera?-Posa una de sus manos en el trasero de la chica y la acerca bruscamente.-¿Qué te parece si quedamos esta noche en ese hotel Covent Garden y me demuestras que tan buena profesional eres?

-¿Y como quiere que se lo demuestre?-Pregunta la chica de forma sugerente.

-Se me ocurre que podías ir con este mismo vestidito.- Comenta en un susurro junto al lóbulo de la oreja de Hermione.- Y lencería muy pequeñita...

-Estupendo.- Sonríe falsamente controlando las arcadas y pulsando al stop de la gravadora.- Le veré allí esta noche a las nueve.

Comienza a caminar hacia la salida con la cabeza muy alta, pero justo antes de salir por la puerta se gira sobre sí misma y vuelve a acercarse al señor Maxwell.

-Aunque ¿Sabe qué? Acabo de darme cuenta que igual no hace falta que vaya esta noche …creo que es incluso mejor mandarle a su esposa esta cinta para que vean que tan buen jefe es su padre.

La chica con la mirada impregnada de frialdad y una mueca de repugnancia en el rostro le da al play de la grabadora que reproduce los anteriores minutos de conversación. Los ojos de su jefe se abren de par en par y la miran con algo que se le parece mucho al miedo.

-No le mandes eso a mi esposa por favor. Escucha esto no ha sido idea mía, yo no tengo nada en contra tuya, trabajas bien y eres buena chica … incluso la más indicada para el puesto … pero es que sino me pegaran una paliza ¿Entiendes? Yo no pensaba engañar a mi esposa contigo ¡Pero si tienes la edad de mi hija! Perdoname por favor.- Dice mesándose el cabello y al borde de las lagrimas.

Hermione suspira y se sienta en la silla en la que se sentó el primer día que llegó a ese ministerio, le mira y siente pena por él. Se da cuenta de que él no es el detonante de su problema y decide negociar con astucia.

-Mire, de momento yo me voy a guardar la cinta y no se la daré a su esposa a no ser que se me acerque con las mismas intenciones con las que lo ha hecho en estos últimos días o me falte al respeto ¿De acuerdo?

-Pero se darán cuenta de que no estoy haciendo lo pactado ¿Qué voy a hacer?-Dice apurado.

-Delante de la gente puede continuar con su comportamiento... Pero me dejará trabajar, no me acosara y nos pondrá en igualdad de condiciones a Draco y a mi ¿Vale?

La mira y duda.

-Escuche, se que es un buen hombre y que no engañaría a su esposa. No estropee la imagen que tengo de usted y de este ministerio.-Dice para reafirmar su trato.

-Eres buena.- Comenta con una sonrisa.- Eres muy buena negociando … serías un buen partido para este ministerio, sabes mantener la calma.- Le tiende la mano para sellar el trato.- De acuerdo guarda bien esa cinta y baja ahora mismo al almacén, hace cinco minutos que deberías estar ordenando informes. El señor Malfoy te va a ganar como te descuides … esta mañana llegó muy temprano.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-Pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

-Digamos que vino aquí para ejercer de príncipe azul.- Dice sonriente.

Hermione sale del despacho. Esta satisfecha de sí misma y se dirige al sótano... no le ha pasado desapercibido el comentario final del señor Maxwell pero ya tendrá tiempo de agradecerle a Draco los servicios como caballero de la mesa redonda.

Se encierra en el sótano, se quita la chaqueta y comienza a trabajar dándose cuenta de lo incomodo que puede llegar a ser un minivestido, palabra de honor para trabajar.

* * *

Van a ser las 5:45 y se acerca el fin de la jornada, lo único que necesita es ver a Hermione para estar seguro de que todo ha ido bien hoy, cenar e irse a la cama. Lo cierto es que debería haber terminado hace 15 minutos pero ha decidido quedarse un rato más, no tiene ni idea de donde colocar el último informe que le queda.

-¿Haciendo horas extra?-Pregunta la voz de su compañera apoyada en una estantería, no la ha visto entrar.

Se atusa el pelo despeinado y se intenta recolocar la corbata, ese no era el plan, la iría a buscar arreglado y con una bonita sonrisa la llevaría a casa.

-Yo .. este es mi último informe, quería colocarlo para terminar este trabajo infernal, pero no... no se donde va.

Ella se acerca con pasos lentos, esta guapa, muy guapa. Le quita el informe de las manos, lo lee por encima y le mira desde muy cerca con una sonrisa.

-¿Estas cansado verdad?- Él afirma con la cabeza.- Metelo en la caja de civil.

-¿Civil?

-Sí, civil, metelo ahí ¿ahora me dirás que no te fías de mi?

-Hermione, me fío de ti ¿Recuerdas? Juego limpio. Confío en ti.

Toma la carpetilla la mete en una de las cajas de derecho civil, lo cierra y lo deja en la primera estantería. Se intenta peinar con los dedos porque sabe que no esta nada atractivo con los pelos de punta. Hermione se rie se acerca y le coloca la corbata, deja caer un beso en su mejilla y le pasa la americana.

-¿Te apetece que cenemos juntos? Necesitamos hablar.- Comenta ella, cogiéndole de la mano y tirando hacia la salida.

-¿Todo esta bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo Maxwell?- Pregunta alarmado.

-Vamos a cenar ¿Vale? ¿Te apetece que vayamos a un pub? Quiero oír buena música mientras me tomo un plato asquerosamente grasiento y una buena cerveza.

-Vale, vamos a un pub.

-Hay uno cerca de mi casa, así no tendrás que conducir después, podremos volver andando.

-¿Estas insinuando que se podría dar el caso de que durmiésemos juntos?-Pregunta con una sonrisa de seductor en la cara.

-Interpretalo como quieras...Después de cenar podríamos tomarnos unas copas y bailar un rato ¿Te apetece?-Comenta sonriéndole mientra se mete en el coche del chico.

* * *

Han dejado el coche en la casa de la chica y han ido andando hasta el pub, que efectivamente estaba cerca, tan cerca, como que tan solo estaba a dos manzanas. Sentados en una de las mesas, toman la cena con sendas pintas de cerveza de acompañamiento.

-¿Qué te tiene tan contenta?-Pregunta sin rodeos.

-Si la vida te da limones haz limonada.- Repite en voz alta el primer pensamiento de esa misma mañana.

-¿Cómo?

La chica suspira y cierra los ojos por un segundo.

-Cuando las cosas te vayan mal y la vida solo te de lo peor, trata de sacar lo mejor de esas situaciones.

La chica saca la grabadora del bolso y le da al play. Draco escucha la conversación grabada horas atrás y aprieta la mandíbula. Cuando la conversación acaba suelta el tenedor enfurecido y la mira con el ceño fruncido, decepcionado.

-Te has ofrecido a él como una furcia ¿Eso es lo que te hace estar tan orgullosa?-Esta a punto de levantarse para marcharse.

-En realidad, he actuado como una furcia, lo he grabado y después le he chantajeado para que me dejase de acosa.- Comenta con una sonrisa maquiavelica en los labios.

-¿Qué tu qué?-La mira con la boca abierta.

-Es que tu no eres el único que sabe mentir ¿Sabes?Por cierto se te va a enfriar el revuelto de huevos si no te lo comes ya.-contesta volviendo a comer.

Él la mira impresionado.

-¿Ha funcionado?¿Lo has conseguido?

-Sí, pero él no es el problema mayor... Me parece que hay alguien ene l ministerio al que le molesto y quiere que me vaya lo antes posible de ahí.

A Draco se le desvía el revuelto de huevos y se comienza a poner pálido como la la leche, más de lo habitual.

-¿Te ha dicho quien es?-Pregunta ansioso y casi sin voz.

-No, tampoco le he preguntado.

-¿Quieres algo de postre? Me muero por un Brownie.-Dice con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sí, toman el postre y a pesar de que Draco tiene un gran remordimiento de conciencia ella hace que todo lo malo se suavice a base de una verborrea que no le conocía hasta el momento. Tiene que reconocer que cuando esta junto a ella los problemas se hacen notablemente más pequeños y que le hace sonreír a cada momento. También es cierto que han bebido un pelín... porque a la pinta de la cena le han seguido un par de copas y otro par de chupitos... y si es cierto que no están borrachos, sí que deben de admitir que estás más dispersos que de costumbre. De hecho, Draco la ha sacado a bailar al ritmo de Thinking about you de Norah Jones y no sabe si es el alcohol o qué exactamente pero en lo único en lo que puede pensar es en quedarse allí, entre sus brazos, por un buen periodo de tiempo.

-¿Quieres otra copa?- Pregunta Draco en un susurro suave.

-No.-Le mira a los ojos y de pronto lo ve todo claro.- Te quiero a ti.

No lo piensa mucho, le lame el labio inferior y después le besa con ansiedad, y le acerca más a ella si eso es posible. Draco se queda sin aliento, pero no duda en deslizar sus manos hacia las caderas de su compañera. Olvidan que están en un lugar público y antes de lo que podían esperar el ambiente se caldea.

-Deberíamos irnos de aquí... a donde sea ...-Comenta Draco sintiendo como cierta parte de él mismo se endurece.

-Hay un baño.- Contesta sin aliento.

-No pienso hacerte el amor en un baño mugriento, o al menos no la primera vez...- responde lamiendole el cuello desesperado.- Nos vamos a tu casa ahora.

Hace un frío que corta la piel pero ni siquiera lo notan. No se han puesto las chaquetas, andan lo más rápido que pueden. Al intentar abrir la puerta de la casa a Hermione le tiemblan las manos pero finalmente consigue introducir la llave entre beso y beso. Sin aliento le quita la camisa y con prisas mientras suben las escaleras le muerde en el cuello a sabiendas de que le dejará marca. Nota como suspira en su oído.

-Espero que esta vez no te eches atrás porque ya no estoy dispuesta a jugar limpio.- Gruñe mientras baja la cremallera del vestido negro.

-No pienso irme a ninguna parte.- Susurra dejando a la vista la lencería negra que se puso esa mañana.

-¡Señor! Esto no puede ser sano.-La besa deshaciéndose del sujetador y tumbándola en la cama.

-No se si será sano... pero me muero de ganas de ti.- Dice acercándose más a él.

Las manos resbalan y se pierden en la ropa que falta por quitar. Sudorosos y deosos de más aguantan el aliento. Gimen al ritmo de una melodía desconocida y encuentran el fin de las frustraciones y los deseos perdidos de las últimas semanas. Entre lamidas, mordidas y besos más que íntimos descubren el lado desconocido del otro y no pueden evitar querer más.

* * *

_**Hola a todos y a todas! ya se que muchas estaréis pensando que no se me debería de caer la cara de vergüenza al haber dejado el fanfic tanto tiempo abandonado... y hacedme caso … me muero de vergüenza. Pero tengo varias escusas , todas ellas muy validas y ciertas: **_

_**quedé sin inspiración respecto a esta historia … y mira que tenía yo mi esquema muy bien escrito con lo que le pasa a los personajes...Pero no me salía... y sinceramente no voy a subir un capitulo sin pies ni cabeza porque sino no lo subo.**_

_**é mi último año de universidad, empece ha hacer prácticas en otro periódico y además empece a dar trabajar dándole clases a niños... en conclusión... no tenía tiempo ni para respirar.**_

_**Pero que haya tenido estos dos inconvenientes no significa que vaya a dejar la historia sin terminar … no me gusta dejar las historias a medias, me parece que es algo que no sienta muy bien al lector. En conclusión, voy a terminarla, me va a costar un pelín pero lo voy a hacer lo más rápido posible.**_

_**Feliz navidad a todos !(no os deseo feliz año nuevo porque espero poder subir otro capitulo antes del día 31)**_

_**Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y por dedicar una parte de vuestro tiempo a dejar reviews a la historia.**_

_**Los review fomentan la creatividad**_


	11. Toalla

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

_**Toalla**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Música recomendada:**

**Half of my Heart y Who says de John Mayer.**

**

* * *

**

Lleva despierta media hora. Le mira y le huele, o mejor dicho, olfatea ese maravilloso olor a menta y le besa en el pecho. Se siente pletórica con el simple hecho de verlo allí, en su cama. No se ha marchado, permanece a su lado y lo único que desea es darle un beso mañanero repleto de algo que los dos llaman deseo. No se arrepiente ni un poco de como han llegado hasta ahí. De hecho, en pocas ocasiones ha estado tan feliz, aunque ha de reconocer que le duele hasta la última parte de su cuerpo.

-Buenos días.- murmura el chico aún con los ojos grises cerrados.

-Buenos días chico guapo.- responde con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Anoche estuvimos bien.

Es una confirmación, no una preguntan y eso la hace sonreír secretamente porque ella también es más que consciente de que lo de anoche estuvo genial.

-¿Me he puesto al nivel de los tríos que prácticas en tus ratos libres?

-Te has puesto muy por encima.- Comenta besándola en el cuello y en la oreja.- Tanto que de lo único de lo que tengo ganas es de atarte a la cama.

-¿Atabas a tus tríos a la cama?

-No, serías la primera.- Contesta deslizando sus labios por el pecho de la chica.

-Tenemos que ir a trabajar.- Gime a media voz Hermione.

-¿Y si no vamos?-Pregunta el chico indagando cerca de su ombligo.

-¿Y si nos echan del ministerio?-Le acaricia el pelo y arquea la espalda.

-Eres una aguafiestas.-Murmura apretándola contra él, piel contra piel.

-No quiero que pares...-Gruñe más mujer que nunca.

-¿Qué te parece si continuo con esto en la ducha y así adelantamos?-Murmura metiendo los dedos tan abajo que la hace gemir.-Me tomare ese sonidito como un sí.

Se arrastran con pasos confusos a la ducha entre la falta de aliento y los murmullos incoherentes. Hermione siente las baldosas frías, heladoras, grabadas en su espalda que contrastan a la perfección con los besos ardientes que siente hasta en el último rincón de su cuerpo. Dedos que se funden con algo más que liquido y las palabras se le escapan de los labios.

-Más...

-Me enloqueces.

Prende el agua, que cae caliente sobre ellos mismos y boquea a la par que él la eleva. Mojada por fuera y por dentro le siente hasta en el último rincón de su alma.

* * *

Con la toalla a las caderas Draco mira su ropa tirada en el suelo y bufa sin poder evitarlo. Cogela camisa arrugada y vuelve a bufar con más fastidio aún. Hermione se acerca en ropa interior y el pelo húmedo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-¿Has visto esto?¿Cómo voy a ir al ministerio con esto?¿Cómo se puede arrugar así una camisa?-Levanta los vaqueros del suelo.- ¿Y no se supone que los vaqueros no se arrugan? Mira como están … voy a llegar tarde ¡Mierda!

Hermione se acerca, colocándose unos pantalones negros, y le mira de hito en hito. Sonríe a punto de reír.

-Ponte a hacer el desayuno … yo te lo plancho.- Mira su reloj con inseguridad.- Nos dará tiempo.

-No tienes porque hacerlo.

-Quiero hacerlo.-Dice besándolo en los labios suavemente.- Me gustan las tostadas con mermelada de arándanos y el té con dos cucharitas de azúcar.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no planchaba para alguien por voluntad propia, odia planchar … se le encrespa el pelo, pero con una sonrisa tonta en los labios y aún sin camisa saca la tabla de planchar. Cuando vuelve con la camisa impoluta, le ve en boxers y con sorprendente precisión unta la mermelada de arándanos en su mano, dejando a la pobre tostada sin acompañamiento.

-Draco ¿Qué haces?-Pregunta con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Mira primero su mano y después el cuchillo.

-Anoche... nosotros nos acostamos.-Dice despacito como si no acabara de creérselo.

-Y esta mañana también.

-No hemos tomado precauciones ¿Lo de los arándanos era un antojo o es que te gustan de verdad?

-Lo cierto, es que me gustan de verdad...y lo de que no hemos tomado precauciones lo dirás por tí porque yo tomo la píldora.

Se acerca a ella y la besa cuidando de no pringarla con la mermelada.

-Menos mal... porque sino dentro de unos meses tendríamos un montón de niños correteando por aquí... y no digo que no quiero tenerlos, pero primero quiero tener más práctica en lo de esta noche y esta mañana.

-Claro, como tu especialidad son los tríos necesitas coger tablas en las relaciones de a dos ¿no?

-¿Me vas a recordar toda tu vida lo de mis relaciones con esas gemelas?-Pregunta poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Gemelas?- se dispone a untar la tostada.-Estupendo ahora tengo que competir con el recuerdo de dos gemelas que seguramente eran rubias … No espera no me lo digas no lo quiero saber.

* * *

Se sueltan las manos al entrar por la puerta principal del ministerio y sonríen tímidos y continúan en la inmensidad de los pasillos. Draco llama al la puerta del señor Maxwell y pasan juntos.

-Me alegro de verles llegar juntos. La prueba que les efectuaré a continuación será una prueba de conocimientos de ámbito jurídico … por lo que me deberán demostrar si realmente tiene la capacidad de estar en este puesto. El examen ocupará cuatro horas y después les daré el resto del día libre. Como mañana ocuparé el tiempo en corregir sus pruebas no tendrán que venir a trabajar ¿Está todo claro?

Se han quedado mudos, no se lo esperaban de pronto la inseguridad les asalta y las copas de ayer ya no les saben tan bien. Quizás debieron pasar el tiempo estudiando cada uno en su casa.

-¿Ha quedado claro o no?

Afirman rápidamente con la cabeza, sin mirarse, sin abrirla boca.

-Siéntense en las sillas que les he preparado y ahora vengo con las pruebas.

Hermione se siente agarrotada, respira hondo y se coge las manos nerviosa.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunta él.

-No. Todo esto es demasiado precipitado ¿Y si no me lo se y si todo sale mal? ¿Que haré entonces ehhh? Me echaran del ministerio a patadas ¿Y si me preguntan algo que no me se o que no recuerdo?

-Hermione, has demostrado ser toda una profesional.- La toma de la mano.-Lo harás bien ¿vale? No te preocupes … Por cierto ¿Comemos juntos?

-No me consuelas nada diciéndome que soy buena profesional... pero se valora el intento.- Sonríe.- No puedo comer contigo,he quedado con Harry, pero si quieres podemos cenar.

-De acuerdo... así tomaremos un estupendo postre.- Le guiña un ojo al tiempo que el señor Maxwell hace su entrada triunfal en la sala.

-Señores no me gusta inmiscuirse en la vida privada de mis empleados así que suéltense la mano en mis despacho y comiencen a escribir.

Las preguntas son difíciles. 35. 35 largas preguntas...y varios folios que rellenar

…

..

.

Después de cuatro insoportables horas de examen entregan el examen y un sin fin de hojas...no se despiden del señor Maxwell, solo caminan n dirección a la salida. Draco ha decidido comer con Blaise. Le manda un mensaje ausente. En silencio se sientan en uno de los bancos de la entrada del ministerio de justicia. Hermione se encoje sobre sí misma y mira al horizonte con ansiedad.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunta Draco.

-Creo que sí.

-No te preocupes por la prueba.- Continua serio.

-No lo hago … solo pienso¿De qué sirve que haya echo el examen lo mejor posible si alguien se está encargando de que no consiga entrar en el ministerio?

Draco la mira con remordimiento de conciencia. Se acerca a ella, toma su barbilla y hace que le mire a los ojos .

-Oye eso se va a solucionar ¿Vale? No es tu problema … tu solo trabaja lo mejor que puedas y listo.

-Pero...

-No hay peros.- susurra contra su aliento.

La besa con rudeza para alejar a su padre de su mente y sus labios se descontrolan en el momento exacto en que ella enreda sus dedos en el pelo de él. Magnetismo. Eso es lo que sienten cuando se encuentran en el mismo espacio.

Un claxon impertinente retumba en la calle.

-¡Imbécil! Deja de meterle la lengua en el esófago a mi amiga sino quieres que me baje de este coche y acabe contigo ahora mismo.

Es Harry. Enfadado. Furioso. Con el ceño fruncido y dispuesto a volver a poner en marcha el mecanismo del claxon.

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas a comer.- Murmura muy cerca de volver a besarla.

-Tienes razón.

Se levantan del banco y ella corre al coche de su amigo pero a mitad del camino se gira y vuelve sobre sus pasos. Toma a Draco de la corbata y le besa. No es un beso de despedida, ni de hasta pronto, es ese tipo de acercamientos que se efectúan cuando la temperatura sube más de la cuenta entre dos personas en una habitación privada.

-¡Hermione como no pares me pienso arrancar los ojos de cuajo!-Grita Harry enfadado desde el coche.

Escucha la risa fresca de la chica y nota como le besa en la mejilla.

-Te llamo esta tarde para que nos veamos.

Corre y esta vez sí se mete en el coche con una sonrisa en la cara y el carmín corrido. Draco no puede evitar sonreír cuando ve al moreno arrancar enfadado.

-Menudo espectáculo habéis montado vosotros dos.- Se gira para ver a Blaise con su traje y su maletín sonriendole.- Ya veo que todo va sobre ruedas entre vosotros.

-No tienes ni idea de lo estupendamente bien que va.

* * *

No le gusta la pasta. Ni un poquito. Por eso ha convencido a Harry para que se pida una ensalada gigante a medias con ella. El chico pincha desganado la lechuga con el tenedor y la mira esperando una explicación.

-No sabía que esa cosa tan urgente que tenías que contarme era que estabas saliendo con ese niñato...

-No es un niñato, y no es eso lo que te quería contar.

-¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA! ¡LE MATO!- Dice cogiendo el tenedor como una de las peores armas.

-¡NO! y no grites ...Lo que pasa es que mi jefe me estaba acosando y yo estaba asustada, pero no te preocupes creo que ya lo he semiarreglado … aunque él era el mal menor.

-¿Disculpa?¿Qué has dicho?-Pregunta totalmente serio.

-Lo que has oído.

-¿Cómo se supone que lo has arreglado? ¿Le has denunciado? Deberías hacerlo.

-No, no lo he denunciado he optado por extorsionarlo... Me pareció más adecuado para las circunstancias. Grabe lo que me proponía y después le amenacé.

-Hermione, sabes que te quiero, te adoro desde que me tiraste ese cubo de barro por encima de la cabeza en el parvulario, no voy a permitir que pases esto sola y tienes que denunciar a tu jefe porque sino le meteré una paliza y le romperé todos lo huesos.

La chica le toma el tenedor de entre sus manos y le acaricia.

-Todo esta bien ahora... No le pienso denunciar hasta que termine la prueba, después ya veremos.

-Pero H...

-No, no te voy a hacer caso ya lo sabes.-Besa la palma de la mano de su amigo y después sonríe.- Gracias por prestarme atención.

-¿Y ahora me vas a hablar de la relación que tienes con el rubito?

-No hay nada que contar.-Se sonroja.

-Esos colores solo me confirman que como mínimo habéis desayunado juntos.

-De mis labios no saldrá nada.

-¿Al final a sido necesario un trío para convencerle?

-No, pero tengo que competir con unas gemelas...

-Jodido niño de oro.- Gime medio en serio medio en broma

-Tengo miedo.-Murmura Hermione.

-No va a haber otro Vicktor y si lo hay yo me encargaré de darle su merecido.

Los ojos de la chica se llena de lagrimas.

-Aún duele ¿sabe? Duele tanto … es como si me hubiesen drenado hasta la última gota de amor.

-Hermione, si de verdad siente algo por ti conseguirá que vuelvas a sentir. De momento lo ha conseguido ¿No?- La chica sonríe y el le devuelve la sonrisa.-Deja que vea lo increíble que eres ¿Vale? Te lo mereces.

* * *

-Tienes que contarle lo de tu padre.-Lo suelta a bocajarro.-Es buena chica, se ha encargado de dejarte más que satisfecho y te gusta … reúne todos los requisitos para que seas sincero con ella.

-Lo sé... pero no se como afrontarlo.-Comenta haciendo girar los espaguetis.

-Draco ve a su casa y simplemente díselo.

-No puedo ella me dijo que me llamaría.- Se levanta para tomar una botella de vino de la nevera.

-¿Sabes donde esta su casa?

-Sí claro he dormido allí.

-Pues ve y díselo sin que te llame. Te sentirás mejor contigo mismo y además dos cabezas piensan más que una … así podréis encontrar una solución.

-¿Y si me odia?-Pregunta cerrando los ojos.

-Te odiará igual si se entera más adelante, que por lo que me has contado seguro que lo hace, y entonces será peor porque creerá que la has mentido.

-Me gusta mucho ¿sabes? Más que Astoria y notablemente más que Pansy.

-¿Y más que las gemelas?-Pregunta con una sonrisa en los labios.- Por que esas bellezas rubias eran impresionantes e iban a tu encuentro cada vez que silbabas.

-Blaise, ella me vuelve literalmente loco. Más que cualquier mujer que haya conocido.

-Pues esta buena … pero tampoco es para tanto.-Sabe que lo que hace está mal, pero quiere sonsacarle.

-Punto número uno, no creas que no sé lo que estás haciendo. Punto número dos, tu no sabes lo largas que tiene ese par de piernas y lo preciosa que es. Y punto número tres, tiene algo que la hace más que especial.

-Vale vale … lo capto.-Comenta riéndose.

* * *

Quiere salir corriendo en dirección contraria. Sabe que tiene dos llamadas perdidas en el movil de la castaña y lo cierto es que se lo hubiese cogido pero no sabe que hacer. Motivo por el cual lleva diez minutos parado en la puerta de la chica mirando el timbre. El dedo que parecido muerto toma de pronto vida propia y hace ding dong.

-Draco.- Le mira sorprendida.-¿Por qué no has cogido mis llamadas?

-Por que yo... es que te tengo que decir algo ¿Puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto.

Le intenta besar pero él aparta la cara sonrojado. Caminan en silencio hasta el salón, sin osar a mirarse.

-¿Quieres café o té?

-No, no quiero... necesito contarte algo.- Dice nervioso.

Hermione se echa las manos a la cabeza y se sienta en el sofá pronosticando una nueva ruptura de su corazón.

-Mira si quieres cortar con lo que sea que comenzásemos ayer solo...

-No, no es eso. Eso lo vas a tener que decidir tu después de que que te cuente lo que tienes que saber.

-No creo que nada de lo que me puedas decir pueda...-comienza Hermione.

-Es mi padre.

-¿Cómo?

-Mi padre es el responsable de que el señor Maxwell te acose. Yo no formo parte de esto, me enteré el otro día porque se le escapó... Te quiere quitar de en medio, que te vayas … que dejes de competir conmigo. El piensa que yo no puedo hacerlo por mi mismo. Nunca ha tenido mucha fe en mi … piensa que soy un inútil. Lo siento. Siento que mi padre te haya hecho esto.

Lo ha dicho del tirón y casi sin respirar. Cierra los ojos esperando una bofetada o gritos pero lo que único que obtiene es un montón de silencio. Abre lo ojos y la encuentra en la misma posición que la dejó. La mira a los ojos y descubre lagrimas, muchas, demasiadas.

-¿Y tú?-Su voz tiembla- ¿Tú quieres que me vaya?

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo! Como veis he actualizado bastante rapidito. El capitulo iba a ser más largo pero he decidido partirlo por la mitad porque me apetecía dejarlo un poco en el aire ¿Que os a parecido el final? ¿Os a gustado? ¿Que creéis que hará Hermione? Dejadme todas las opiniones tanto buenas como malas.**_

_**Para los lectores de "Escondiéndonos del mundo" actualizaré el viernes 31.**_

_**Agradecimientos por leer a:**_

_**Sailor mercuri o Neptune**_

_**Sorcieres de la Neige**_

_**Feliz año nuevo a todos!**_

_**Los review fomentan la creatividad**_


	12. Cinturón

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

_**Cinturón**_

-No, claro que no quiero … sino no te lo habría contado.- Se sienta junto a ella le coge las manos.-Quiero que te quedes, que sigamos compitiendo. No por el placer de ganarte, sino por el de verte todos los días cuando voy al ministerio... si te lo he dicho es porque creo que juntos podemos encontrar una solución.

Ella se suelta, está tensa. Es consciente de que él no tiene la culpa de lo que ha hecho su padre, confía en Draco por algún extraño motivo y quiere quedarse con él. Pero los malos recuerdos de Vicktor Krum la ahogan y esto no la ayuda.

-Escucha... se que ahora mismo no confías mucho en mi pero por favor dame una oportunidad, aunque sea pequeña... Por favor … no quiero que acabemos así.-se acerca más a ella y Hermione se da cuenta de lo pálido que está.

-No... Yo sí confío en ti. Pero … Ufff … esto es duro dame un minuto. Solo uno.

La chica se levanta y se marcha a la cocina y Draco se siente perdido. Perdido en letras mayúsculas... No sabe que hacer y por eso se levanta del sillón y se dirige a la puerta con la cabeza embotada.

-¿A dónde vas?-Pregunta en cuanto vuelve a entrar al salón.

-Me voy a casa ...Lo he estropeado todo y necesito pensar.

-Quedate.

-¿Cómo?-Se gira mirándola desde la puerta.

Ella se acerca con pasos lentos, pone la mano sobre su pecho y acaricia las solapas de la americana.

-No quiero que te vayas... quedate a pasar la noche.-Le quita la americana completamente y la cuelga en el perchero de la entrada.- Cenaremos comida china juntos ¿quieres?

-¿Por qué no me odias?-Pregunta el chico con la mirada gacha.

-Draco… no hay absolutamente nada que pueda odiar de ti... bueno a tu padre, pero eso es secundario .- Le besa en la mejilla con suavidad y no puede evitar susurrarle.- Quedate, te necesito cerca.

El chico, sin poder evitarlo, la besa en los labios con suavidad. Se deja llevar por ella hasta el salón, se sienta en la alfombra junto a la lumbre y la escucha hablar con el restaurante chino. Se quita la corbata. El repartidor llega pronto y Hermione reparte por el suelo varios paquetitos de cartón y se sienta junto a él.

El silencio se instala entre ellos y Draco no puede evitar estar muerto de miedo porque no sabe que vendrá después. La chica rompe con la inmensa nada de sonido que inunda el lugar.

-¿Has pensado algo?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Has pensado en algo para enfrentar a tu padre?

-No... no caigo en nada … y mira que lo intento.- Susurra derrotado.- Mi madre me prometió que haría algo pero no veo resultados y yo la pasada mañana intenté sobornar con dinero al señor Maxwell pero le tiene bien cogido por los huevos.

-Gracias.-Murmura ella avergonzada.

-¿Por dejar que mi padre se te eche encima?

-No, por dar la cara por mi.

Se acerca él y le besa con una suavidad que ninguno de los dos a conocido hasta entonces. Draco deja caer el paquete de comida y le devuelve el beso. Solo puede pensar en que la quiere para él en ese mismo instante y para siempre.

Las manos se le escurren por la camisa blanca de Draco, no repara en los botones. Llega al cinturón y desea arrancarselo de cuajo... pero no puede, pelea con el cinturón, se frustra y deja salir un bufido.

-¿Te dan problemas los bajos fondos?-Pregunta Draco con una risa socarrona.

-¡Oh! Por dios quitate ese maldito cinturón o me volveré loca.

Se dejan llevar en una noche que les parece deliciosamente larga. Acaban durmiendo en la alfombra, tapados con la manta que se encuentra en el sofá y cuando el fuego se consume no tienen frío porque lo único que notan es el pie del otro ardiendo contra la suya propia.

* * *

Odia ir a trabajar pero Narcisa siempre le obliga. Al contrario de la mayoría de los empresarios no es adicto al trabajo. De hecho, le gusta quedarse en la cama con su mujer arrancándole la ropa a bocados a ser posible. Pero ella es la responsable de todo, es consciente de que si no fuese por su esposa en la actualidad no sería el empresario más rico de Europa. Por ello cada vez que escucha ese dicho de que "detrás de un gran hombre siempre hay una gran mujer" no puede hacer más que callar y asentir.

Cuando esa mañana a primera hora Narcisa le ha levantado de la cama casi a arrastras le ha empujado a la ducha con agua helada y le ha susurrado con una risista maliciosa que tenía que ir al despacho a conocer a su nueva secretaria, no ha podido hacer más que decir que sí a todo y ponerse el traje y la corvata. Conclusión, ahora se encontraba en la sede central de N & L company y no había nadie más, ni un alma. Realmente no había nadie más hasta que vio entrar a esa pelirroja y en ese momento rezó porque ella no fuese su secretaria.

-¿Señor Malfoy? Soy Amanda Sunset, su nueva secretaria.

Estrecha la mano de la joven e inmediatamente después la escanea de arriba abajo. Curvas voluptuosas, marcadas por ropa que esta una talla por debajo de la apropiada, tacones vertiginosos, gran escote, perfume embriagador y maquillaje en exceso.

-Señorita Sunset le informo que si pretende trabajar para mi debería vestir más recatadamente. Acompáñeme al despacho, tengo mucho que contarle.

Habla con ella, le explica todo, pero tiene la certeza de que no le está escuchando. Sabe que no le escucha porque solo le mira a él, no mira los gráficos ni los horarios y cuando se levanta para despedirla ella no e mira a los ojos sino a su bragueta.

Sabe que es guapo, siempre le ha gustado a las mujeres, pero a él nunca ale ha importado porque desde que vio a Narcisa por primera vez no se la pudo sacar ni de la cabeza ni de la cama...y tampoco quería. Por ello que una mujer le devorase con la mirada le incomodaba. Se sienta un asalta cunas … esa chica tendría más o menos la edad de su hijo.

La iba a evitar hasta que se cansase y se fuese por ella misma. No quería una secretaria buscona, quería una buena secretaria. No se explicaba como esa mujer había pasado las pruebas de Narcisa que siempre eran las peores.

Tardo cerca de una hora en volver en volver a ver a la señorita Sunset contonearse hasta su despacho. Le ha hablado de cerca poniéndole el escote en la cara y le ha dedicado una mirada absolutamente felina.

Cuando la chica sale traga duro y piensa en llamar a su esposa para que la despida... porque a él, a pesar de ser un hombre de negocios, se le da muy mal echar a la gente a la calle.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde volvió... con la excusa aparente de arreglar el papeleo de un dossier de moda. Lo cierto es que lo intentó, pero también intentó acercar su trasero al paquete de su jefe y eso es algo que ninguna secretaria debería hacer si quiere permanecer en el trabajo.

La hora de la comida se acerca y Lucius está ansioso por librarse al fin de esa mujer que en poco tiempo a conseguido alterarle los nervios totalmente.

-Señor Malfoy ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro Amanda ¿Que necesitas?

Ella se acerca lenta y sinuosa hasta el sillón donde él esta sentado,se ha asegurado bien de que el seguro de la puerta esté echado.

-En realidad ambos sabemos lo que necesitamos.-Le pasa la mano por el pecho aflojando la corbata.- Así que porque no se relaja y aprovechamos lo poco que queda de mañana...

No sabe como ocurre pero le besa y si Lucius Malfoy fuese otro seguiría el beso pero lo cierto es que él solo hace ese tipo de cosas con su esposa … y esa pelirroja voluptuosa no se parece ni en el blanco de los ojos a su esposa. Por eso la empuja y la echa de su regazo, lugar donde se ha posicionado muy cómodamente.

-Mira chiquilla … no se si te han explicado que es lo que llevas haciendo toda la mañana pero es acoso. Me estas acosando y da la casualidad de que estoy casado y adoro a mi esposa así que sal de aquí antes de que pierda los nervios.-Termina elevando la voz ligeramente.

Amanda sonríe con cierto orgullo y se acomoda la ropa.

-¡Señora Malfoy! ¡Ya está!

Lucius ve asombrado como la pelirroja quita el seguro a la puerta y deja entrar a Narcisa que le mira con una ceja levantada y con una sonrisa de sorna. El hombre no entiende nada, ve como su esposa saca la billetera y cuenta varios billetes de cien libras que acaban en las manos de la que hasta hace unos instantes era su secretaria.

-Una actuación estupenda Amanda... Llegaras lejos como actriz.

Sonríe y la acompaña hasta la puerta como una buena anfitriona. Cuando vuelve a entrar en el cuarto no puede evitar intentar ocultar una mueca tierna al ver a su marido sentado en el sillón del escritorio con la cabeza gacha.

-Narcisa, explicame a que ha venido todo esto porque no entiendo absolutamente nada.

-¿Te has sentido agobiado?-comienza la tanda de preguntas con la ceja alzada,

-Sí.

-¿Degradado?

-Claro.

-¿Acosado?

-Sí.

-¿E infiel a ti mismo y a las personas que quieres?

-¡Sí!

-Entonces no he desperdiciado el dinero que le he dado a esa chica, porque ahora sabes perfectamente lo que siente la compañera de tu hijo ¿Lo has comprendido?

-¿Todo esto era una lección?-Pregunta.

-Claro tontito... ¿Qué más podría ser?¿Qué habías pensado? Solo quiero que me prometas que dejaras en paz a la chica y dejarás que tu hijo se labre su propio futuro ¿Me lo prometes?

-Sí.-No lo duda.- Te lo prometo... solo vamonos a casa porfa. Vamonos ahora, tomemos la comida en la cama ¿Vale?

Narcisa se apiada de él y deja que la conduzca hasta casa para pasar tiempo juntos.

* * *

El señor Maxwell les ha llamado a primera hora de la mañana, esa mañana que teóricamente tenían libre, les ha anunciado que ya tiene el resultado de la prueba de ayer y que ya tenía claro quien se iba a quedar con el puesto. Después de eso el silencio se ha instalado entre los dos de camino a la oficina. No saben que decirse ni como actuar porque ambos saben perfectamente que en cuanto entren al despacho de Maxwell dejarán de ser compañeros y ya no tendrán excusas para verse a todas horas. Por eso cuando caminan del coche del chico a la entrada del ministerio, ella no puede evitar pararle, tomare de la mano y besarle con suavidad en los labios.

No se dicen nada después de esos besos, el chico continua muy tenso y sigue así hasta que entran en el despacho y se sientan ante la mirada atenta de su jefe.

-He de decirles ante todo.- comienza el señor Maxwell.- que realmente he disfrutado corrigiendo sus exámenes porque estaban muy bien hechos. Creo sinceramente que ambos han sido los mejores becarios que ha tenido el ministerio.

El hombre hace una pausa y mira las pruebas.

-De hecho, sus notas no son muy diferentes … solo se llevan unas décimas, pero eso era lo que necesitaba para escoger finalmente a alguno de vosotros. Señorita Granger, ha tenido usted un estupendo examen, su nota es un 9,5. Señor Malfoy, la suya es de un 9,7. El trabajo es suyo.

Malfoy se imagino que si algún día llegaba este momento lo celebraría con brincos de alegría y haría el baile de la victoria ante su adversario. Pero eso no ocurre, de hecho, ni siquiera sonríe. Se gira hacia su compañera esperando su reacción. Ve como se gira hacia él y con un intento de sonrisa, le susurra un tímido felicidades. Se levanta coge sus cosas y tras despedirse con un apretón de manos del señor Maxwell, se acerca a él y le besa en la megilla.

Cuando sale por la puerta él aún no se ha movido de su sitio.

-¿El puesto es mio porque me lo merezco o por lo que ha hecho su padre?

-El puesto es suyo por su nota en el examen.

-Eso no significa que sea mejor que ella.-Dice poniéndose en pie.

-Lo sé, pero las circunstancias me han obligado a esto. Se puede ir, hoy era su día libre. Le veo mañana a las 9:00.

Al salir del despacho, no corre para alcanzar a su compañera. Necesita pensar. Acaba en casa de sus padres con la mirada perdida y escasa alegría en el cuerpo.

-Draco cariño.- Su madre le abraza.- Ya no tendrás de que preocuparte he arreglado lo de tu padre con tu compañera … a partir de ahora todo irá bien.

-Me han escogido a mi.- Contesta serio.

Su madre le llena de besos y de abrazos.

-Eso es genial ¿No deberías estar más contento?

-No me lo merezco … ella es mejor que yo, quiero decir en el examen le saque dos décimas, pero tiene más conocimientos judiciales y además habla varios idiomas y tiene más capacidad para resolver problemas... es evidente...

Su madre le sienta en el sofá y le mira de frente.

-¿Has hablado con ella?

-Se ha ido … yo no sabía que decir...

-No se si te merecerás esto o no cariño, pero si ella es tan buena como dices no tardará en encontrar otra cosa. No te preocupes, solo ve y habla con ella y dile que lo sientes.

-Mamá, ella me gusta de verdad y ahora ya no...

-¿La vera más?-El chico afirma con la cabeza.-Habla con ella y dile que quieres seguir viéndola.

-¿Y si ella no quiere verme a mi?

-Pues en ese caso no le importabas tanto como creías ¿Quieres que le diga a tu padre lo del trabajo?

-No, de momento no. Me voy a verla.

* * *

Llama a la puerta con una insistencia arrolladora. No se espera que un chico moreno de ojos verdes le abra la puerta. Sabe perfectamente que es Harry Potter, amigo de Hermione, pero eso no evita que sienta un latigazo de celos en ese lugar donde en algún momento estuvo su corazón.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?

-Cuido de ella... Vete no quiero que vuelva a llorar.-Comenta con dureza en el rostro.

-¿Ella quiere que me vaya?-Pregunta Draco contrariado.

Harry abre la boca con intención de mandarle a la mierda pero antes de hacerlo escucha una voz suave a sus espaldas.

-Harry dejale pasar.

-Pero es que él te quitó el trabajo...

-No me lo quitó se lo ganó.

El moreno le deja pasar y el camino raudo por esa estancia que ya conoce hasta llegar al salón donde ve a Hermione mirando un periódico.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

-Busco trabajo... no es evidente.

-Yo Hermione …

-No me pidas perdón por favor … no lo hagas, mi mediocridad no debe de significar una disculpa de tu parte.

-Hermione tú no eres mediocre... las notas eran casi iguales, empleó un método injusto.- Susurra acariciándole el pelo esperando que Harry no le oiga.

Cuando nota la mano del chico sobre su pelo no puede evitar cerrar los ojos. Esta muerta de miedo, porque cree que hoy se despedirá de ella. Le agobia la certeza de no volver a verle por eso se pone en pie y le tiende la mano y con una sonrisa entristecida le dice:

-Fue un placer competir contigo Malfoy, espero que te vaya genial en el ministerio... ya nos veremos por ahí...

Harry les observa y se pasa la mano por el pelo, sabe que su amiga se está equivocando, la va a cagar y no lo quiere ver.

-Potter, te importa marcharte necesito hablar con la señorita a solas.

El chico de ojos verdes se queda sorprendido por la determinación de aquel del que creía que tan solo era un niño mimado. Impresionado, afirma con la cabeza, toma su chaqueta y sale por la puerta principal, todo ello ante la cara de sorpresa de Hermione.

-¿Acabas de echar a mi mejor amigo de mi casa?

-Tiene que aprender que a partir de ahora habrá momentos en los que necesitemos privacidad.

-¿Privacidad?-Pregunta anonadada.

-Bueno si quieres que nos lo montemos los tres juntos habría que hablarlo...

-¿Nos vamos a volver a ver?-Dice ignorando las palabras absurdas del rubio.

Draco la observa de arriba abajo en silencio. Hermione se desespera en el tiempo de suspense y huye camino a la cocina con pasos agigantados. No quiere pensar en la negativa que le va a dar su ex compañero de oficina y comienza a hacer café ¡TONELADAS DE CAFÉ! Pronto le siente a sus espaldas, con su respiración lamiendo su nuca y de pronto todo le tiembla, las manos e incluso el suelo mismo.

-Nos vamos a volver a ver … claro que sí.- Coloca sus manos en las caderas y la aproxima a él.- Te voy a volver a desnudar e incluso, si me apuras, en algún momento te pediré que te cases conmigo y que seas mi prometida... pero hasta que eso ocurra creo que la mejor forma para entretenernos es que dejes de buscar trabajo al menos por hoy y que vayamos a tu cama para celebrar que ya no tendremos que ordenar más documentos en sótanos oscuros ¿Te parece bien?

Desorientada … esa es la palabra. No encontraría al norte ni aunque lo buscase porque lo único que sabe es que se siente arder con las manos de Draco recorriendo cada parte sensible de su cuerpo. Por eso lo único que suelta ante la pregunta del chico es un gemido que le sale desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

No sabe como ha llegado ni porque no ha notado el desplazamiento pero están en la cama y de pronto todo va a cámara lenta entre sudor y excitación. Con languideza descubren una vez más el cuerpo del otro y todo se vuelve liquido y cálido.

Lleva con los ojos abiertos desde hace un par de horas. Sabe que Hermione sigue dormida porque nota su apacible respiración sobre su pecho por ello cuando suena su móvil en el suelo de la habitación junto al lado de sus pantalones, se desplaza con cuidado y sin despertarla para alcanzar el aparato.

-¿Sí?-Pregunta en voz bajita.

-Hijo.- Es su madre.- ¿Estas con tu novia?

-Mamá no es...

-Me da igual. Dile que mañana tiene que venir a cenar a casa … le tengo preparada una sorpresa.

-Pero mamá ….-Dice con tono de adolescente contrariado.

-Pero nada. Venís mañana a cenar, es importante.- Contesta con voz seria.- Descansa.

Cuando cuelga Draco no puede evitar preguntarse cual es la sorpresa que ha preparado su madre.

* * *

_**Siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que estoy de exámenes y ando un poco agobiada. Espero que os guste la historia ¿Os ha decepcionado la elección del señor Maxwell?¿Quién creéis que debería haberse ganado el puesto?¿Que sorpresa creéis que tendrá Narcisa para Hermione?**_

_**Os advierto que esté es el penúltimo capitulo... el próximo será el final... Que penita me da =(.**_

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

_**Sailor mercuri o Neptune**_

_**Sorcieres de la Neige**_

_**Eliz**_

_**Primrose Darcy**_

_**Blackmoon 43**_

_**Tormenta oscura**_

_**Los review pueden ayudar a mejorar tu estado de emocional (y el de los demás también)  
**_


	13. Lencería

_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

_**Lencería**_

Hace el camino de regreso a casa de Hermione con una sonrisa, desde anoche tienen una relación, una de adultos y él no puede estar más feliz. Esa misma mañana durante el desayuno a persuadido a la chica para que vaya a cenar con sus padres y así dejar que su madre actúe. Por ello, no piensa cambiarse el traje de trabajo, necesita estar elegante porque intuye que algo especial se avecina.

Está ansioso por ver lo guapa que se ha puesto. Llama a la puerta con presteza y se sorprenden cuando obre la puerta con un jersey ancho y unas calzas.

-¿Qué haces aún así?

-¿Así cómo?-Pregunta con inocencia fingida.

-Como si fueras de andar por casa.

-Voy de andar por casa.

Draco frunce el ceño y se afloja la corbata, sabe que le espera una larga conversación.

-Vístete para la cena.- Dice con seriedad.

-No.

-¿Pero porqué?-Gime lastimeramente.- Porfa, mamá quiere hablar contigo.

Por un momento Hermione se apiada de él, cada vez parece más un niño de siete años; pero aún así sabe que tiene que mostrarse fuerte si quiere que no la obligue a ir a la cena.

-¿¡ Ella también me va a llamar puta!

-¡No!.- La coge de la mano y la atrae mirándola con esos ojillos de pena.- Ella nunca diría eso de ti.

-Mira Draco, disculpa si no quiero cenar con un hombre que me insultó e intentó fastidiarme la vida.

Muy digna huye de camino a su cuarto antes de que se arrepienta.

-Esta vez nadie dirá nada, te respetará .

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-Pregunta a la defensiva.

-Lo sé, solo fiate de mi. Vamos a estar juntos, en algún momento serán tus suegros.

-No adelantemos acontecimientos.- Contesta pálida.

-Porfa... Hermi... suplica en un puchero.

-Esta bien pero lo hago por tí.

Se acerca y la devora la boca metiendo su mano bajo el jersey y notando unas braguitas diminutas. Aún a un centímetro de su boca le susurra:

-Vete a vestir y ponte algo elegante antes de que te arranque toda esa absurda lencería que sueles llevar.

Ella se despega ahogando una risa y corriendo hacía su cuarto.

* * *

Treinta y cinco minutos después, un poco de maquillaje y un vestido azul marino de noche con pedrería incrustada, se encuentra de camino a casa de los Malfoy.

Mientras conduce, sin apartar la vista de la carretera nota a Hermione tensa. Acaricia su pierna con suavidad.

-Todo saldrá bien. Mi madre dijo que tenía una sorpresa para ti, no puede ser tan terrible.

-Solo hago esto por tí, sino estaría en casa viendo una peli.

Draco aparca y ella toma aire nerviosa. Ve la mansión de los Malfoy y se queda sin aliento. Espera que el mayordomo le abra la puerta, pero en su lugar lo hace Narcisa con pantalones vaqueros, zapatos de salón y camisa. Por un momento se siente ridícula en su vestido de noche.

-¿Tu eres Hermione Granger?-Pregunta la mujer besando a Draco en las mejillas.

-Sí señora, es un placer.- Dice tendiendo la mano educadamente. Experta en llevarse a todo el mundo a su terreno, la señora Malfoy esquiva la mano y la abraza con calidez. E retira el abrigo justo antes de observarla de arriba abajo.- Oh querida, eres simplemente deliciosa … Para mi también es un placer conocerte. Lucius ven a saludar a la novia de tu hijo.

De pronto a Hermione le tiemblan las piernas . Imponente, alto, rubio y sorpredentemente con una sonrisa en la boca y un brillo de disculpa en los ojos.

-Encantado señorita Granger.

Ella está muda. Más aún cuando ve el exquisito salón. En la mesa no tarda en encontrare que sobran dos cubierto pero calla por educación, cosa que no hace Draco.

-Mamá colocaron mal la mesa, sobran dos platos...

Pero las palabras quedan en el aire con el sonido de timbre.

-¡Ya estamos todos!-exclama Narcisa con una sonrisa en la cara.

La mujer pocos segundos después aparece acompañada de una pareja de edad media. A Draco se le desencaja la mandíbula y mira sorprendido a su madre. Al igual que Hermione cuando descubre que se trata del ministro de exteriores y su esposa, la dueña del principal bufete de abogados de Reino Unido.

-Ya conocéis a mi hijo Draco.- Comienza Narcisa.- Esta es su novia, Hermione Granger. Querida esta es Patricia Clearwater.

Al escuchar la presentación Draco averigua lo que su madre pretende y lo confirma cunado ve como evoluciona la cena. No hay nadie como Narcisa para guiar una conversación.

-Draco ¿Tu no habías estudiado derecho?-Pregunta la mujer ante la mirada atenta de su marido.

-Sí, estudio derecho y Hermione también también.- Contesta Narcisa con suavidad, con una fuente entre las manos.

-¿Si? Es curioso porque ya te dije que estaba buscando a alguien nuevo para el despacho de Londres...

-¿Me lo dijiste?-Pregunta en una perfecta actuación mientras que sirve.- Es curioso no lo recuerdo.

-Pues sí.- Se vuelve a dirigir a la joven pareja con una sonrisa radiante en los labios.- ¿Entonces alguno de los dos está interesado en una entrevista?

Hermione abre la boca pero las palabras no le salen.

-Lo cierto Patricia.-Comenta la señora Malfoy.- es que Draco ya está contratado por el ministerio, así que no creo que ni si quiera pretenda optar en un puesto como el que tu ofrecer. Sin embargo, Hermione ha comenzado recientemente a buscar empleo.

-¿De verdad querida?- Observa a la castaña de arriba a bajo.

-Sí.-Contesta Narcisa muy segura de sí misma.- Y francamente dudo que encuentres una candidata mejor.

-¿Por qué tienes esa certeza?

-Bueno, fue la primera de su promoción, habla varios idiomas, cinco ¿No cariño?-Se asegura tomando la mano de Hermione con cariño.- Además cursó un master en la Universidad de Nueva York y tiene experiencia en el ministerio de justicia. Por no mencionar sus excelentes dotes de liderazgo y su tremenda creatividad.

Hermione no tiene muy claro si sonreír por lo bien que habla la madre de Draco de ella o asustarse porque... ¿Quién demonios ha podido contarle todo eso?

-Vaya eres todo un diamante en bruto pero si eres tan buena ¿Por qué no te quedaste tu con la plaza del ministerio?

La chica traga duro mientras los hombre de la mesa observan la escena y esperan ansiosos por respuestas. No sabe si mentir o decir la verdad. Finalmente se decide por modificar ligeramente la realidad para que resulte mucho más atractiva.

-Lo abandoné porque buscaba un trabajo más dinámico que me acercara al al como resolver casos de primera mano. No me gusta estar alejada de la acción.

-Impresionante...-murmura Patricia.- Dime quería ¿Te parece suficiente dinámico el trabajo en un bufete?

-Es justo el tipo de puesto que estoy buscando Patricia.

-Llevarías los casos más importantes de Reino Unido y Europa, somos un referente en el mundo del derecho ¿Te ves capaz de soportar esa presión?

Draco le aprieta el muslo suavemente bajo la mesa en señal de apoyo.

-Soy capaz de convertir un ambiente turbulento de trabajo en uno placido. Creo que seré capaz de conseguir cualquier objetivo que me proponga el bufete.

Patricia sonríe de oreja a oreja y le tiende la mano.

-Entonces bienvenida al equipo. Empezaras el lunes que viene ¿Te parece bien?

-Perfecto.

La conversación y el trato quedan zanjados ante la sonrisa de Narcisa y el asombro de Draco y Lucius. No pasa mucho tiempo que Hermione acalorada por el nerviosismo encuentra una escusa para huir al baño justo después de que los Clearwater decidan finalizar la cena. No lo nota mientras camina, pero Draco la ha seguido en la distancia y cuando acaba de poner los pies en el baño el rubio hace su aparición estelar.

Está mortalmente serio. Lleva planeando este momento paso por paso en su cabeza desde ayer y ahora no es capaz ni de abrir la boca. De hecho, abre y cierra abre la boca ante la estupefacta mirada de Hermione.

Es ella la que ni corta ni perezosa se acerca dos pasos y le besa con ansiedad. Le parte la boca a besos literalmente. Se acorralan contra paredes que parecen de hielo, se besan y se devoran sin poder evitarlo. Draco recuerda el autentico motivo por el que que ha ido y aún con el aliento ajeno en sus pulmones saca una cajita de terciopelo negro del bolsillo de su pantalón y la deposita sobre al encimera del lavabo . En un intento desesperado recupera el habla, se aleja lentamente de Hermione y de sus labios enrojecidos.

Espero que tengas una buena escusa para cortar este beso porque íbamos por muy buen camino...-Murmura ella.

La mira a los ojos y le entrega la cajita negra aún sin aliento.

-¿Qué es …? ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?

-¡Ábrelo! No es lo que crees... es diferente.

-Draco es demasiado pronto, no tienes porque...

No termina la frase porque él ha abierto la cajita. Dentro reposa una llave plateada reluciente.

-Se que es pronto y que es muy probable que me digas que no pero necesito al menos dejarte claras mis intenciones. Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo. No a mi casa, ni yo a la tuya, a un sitio nuevo para empezar algo especial ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? Esta llave pertenece a una casita que compré con los primeros la compañía de mi padre. No es muy grande, esta en las afueras de Londres, pero podrás coger el metro. No esta ni muy lejos ni muy cerca. Es perfecta para los dos ¿Qué me dices? Si quieres te puedo dar tiempo...

Respira lentamente saboreando el perfume del baño. La propuesta es tan clara y concisa que puede sentir el vértigo en la boca de la garganta. La respuesta también lo es peor no le salen las palabras de los labios. Solo acierta a acariciarle la mano y mirarle fijamente.

-Esta amueblada.- Pregunta a bocajarro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué?-Se siente confundido.

-¿Qué si está amueblado?

-No, no lo está. Nunca lo he usado.

-¿Por qué te compraste algo que no pretendías usar?

-Claro que lo iba a usar.- Dice seguro de sí mismo.- Pero es una casa familiar... No quería estrenarla hasta que no encontrase alguien con quien compartirla. Pero si no quieres ser tú solo tienes que decírmelo.- Dice con los rasgos endurecidos.

-Draco, claro que lo vamos a estrenar juntos. Pero antes hay que amueblarlo y durante ese tiempo cada uno vivirá en su casa .

El chico deja ver una sonrisa radiante en toda regla. La atrae para besarla y comienzan algo que saben acabará con la ropa en el suelo.

* * *

Cuando Narcisa despide a su hijo y a Draco en la puerta, escucha a Lucius refunfuñar en el salón. Se quita los zapatos y se acerca despacio al sillón donde está su marido sentándose en su regazo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunta paciente.

-Me han faltado al respeto.-Dice enfurruñado.

-¡Ah sí! ¿Cómo lo han hecho?-Pregunta falsamente sorprendida.

-Narcisa ¿No los has oído? Han follado en nuestro baño.

Ella sonríe maliciosamente, se acerca a su oído y en un ataque de canibalismo le muerde en el lóbulo y susurra contra su piel mojada:

-Sabes que no deberías tener celos, nosotros los hemos hecho varias veces allí...

-¡Narcisa!-Grita escandalizado.

-No seas ni quejicoso ni mojigato y deja a los chicos en paz. Te estás haciendo un viejo gruñón.

* * *

Recien amueblada y con la luz entrando por los ventanales, Hermione no puede hacer más que reconocer que la casa es simplemente preciosa.. El suelo aún está repleto de cajas y paquetes. Suspira y por un segundo imagina como va a ser vivir en esa casa. No puede evitar imaginar como va a ser vivir en esa casa. Siente vértigo en la boca del estomago hasta que nota como una mano grade atrapa su cadera y la pega a él. El miedo se apacigua y nota como le susurra en el oído.

-Tenemos mucho que hacer.- Dice mientras comienza a besarla lenta,mente en ese lugar exacto en el que late la yugular.

Hermione pierde el sentido de sus palabras; pero con un gran esfuerzo construye una frase que deja caer a mediavoz.

-Sí tenemos que deshacer todas las cajas y maletas.

-No es mi prioridad.- Gruñe buscando la lencería negra.-Creo que primero debemos estrenar todas y cada una de la habitaciones.

Las manos avasallan sobre la ropa buscando las pocas piezas de ropa que queda disponible. Camisa, pantalones y lencería vuelan tan rápido...

-Harry y Ron dijeron que vendrían a ayudarnos … esto no... no es que no quiera es que...

El timbre suena impertinente y las palabras de Hermione se cortan en el acto. Escucha a Draco Maldecir y ella sonríe mientras se reacomoda la ropa.

-Te toca a ti abrir.

En la puerta Harry y Ron esperan con predisposición para trabajar duro en la mudanza de su amiga … no es que hayan conseguido llevarse bien con el señor Draco-Malfoy- soy-rico-y-molo, peor tampoco se llevan mal y se alegran inmensamente de que su amiga tenga trabajo y una sonrisa permanente en la cara.

-Draco.- El moreno de gafas le tiende la mano.- Veníamos a echaros una mano con...

-No necesitamos nada.- Dice con un el mismo tono con el que seguramente se dirigiría a un vendedor de enciclopedias.

-Draco, no seas grosero.

Hermione les abraza y les deja pasar mirando con cierta desaprobación al rubio. Toma a Ron del brazo y le arrastra a la cocina para que le ayude a sacar los cacharros, en el camino cuchichean con las cabezas muy juntas.

-Tanta animadversión... Cualquiera diría que os hemos interrumpido en algo...- Dice divertido.

-En serio, ahora os lo perdono porque venia a ayudarnos peor como esta noche aparezcáis con algún tipo de sorpresa os mato …

-¿Qué pasa?¿Te cortamos en rollo con nuestra amiga o qué? -Dice recogiendo unos libros y poniéndolos en las estanterías.

El rubio se sonroja … y le mira tímidamente.

-Le voy a pedir que se case conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Que le voy a pedir que sea mi...

-Ya, te oí ¿Estas seguro?

-No he estado tan seguro de nada en mi vida.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!Ya he acabado los exámenes y comenzado un nuevo cuatrimestre =) y ya tengo tiempo para dejaros la última entrega de esta historia. Espero que os haya gustado el final... para criticas y felicitaciones o comentarios a secas … please darle al botoncito de review. Espero que me comentéis que os a parecido todo, el comportamiento de Narcisa, el de Lucius, el comportamiento de Hermione al principio...

_**Si queréis que sigamos en contacto os podéis suscribir al autor (porque pronto volveré con una nueva historia) o simple y llanamente buscarme en Facebook o en Tuenti =) siempre me hace mucha ilusión hablar con todos vosotros =), tanto durante la historia como después de ella. **_

_**Por último, ha sido un placer escribir para vosotros y espero seguir sabiendo de vosotros. Gracias a todos aquellos que leen, se suscriben o dejan review … subís mis ánimos =).**_

_**Agradecimiento especial por seguirme y animarme durante la historia a :**_

_**SujesHaleCullen De Malfoy**_

_**mmgdream**_

_**Sailor mercuri o Neptune**_

_**Sorcieres de la Neige**_

_**Primrose Darcy**_

_**Blackmoon 43**_

_**Tormenta oscura**_

_**Cambio reviews por sonrisas.**_


End file.
